


Mechanic's Creed

by Red_Hope



Category: Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 10:11:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 35,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13005519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Hope/pseuds/Red_Hope
Summary: Alice and Claire meet only days before Umbrella releases the T-virus on the world. And when Claire can't get in touch with Alice after the outbreak, she heads to Raccoon City to find Alice. But after entering the chaotic city, Umbrella locks down all entrances and exits leaving Claire trapped and on her own.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChakramAttack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChakramAttack/gifts).



> Disclaimer & Notices
> 
> Copyright: Capcom owns the Resident Evil franchise, not me. 
> 
> Notices: This story contains violence and sexual content. Additionally, this story will contain grammatical or other errors. If you're feverish over the errors, feel free to privately message me about what you find and help me improve.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day, to fly. Blue skies were relatively warm today and only a few clouds dotted the morning sky. The winds were three knots, right down the runway. Alice couldn't have picked a better day to move the airplane from Detroit to Raccoon City. The flight took just over three hours, which was cutting it close for Alice's new plane because it held three and half hours of flying time in a full tank. But it was enough, as she followed the traffic pattern of her new home airport.

By the time Alice landed the plane, taxied to the fuel pumps, refueled, and went to her new hangar it was just after two o'clock. Once the engine was shut down, Alice spotted the airport manager approaching her. His warm smile made Alice return it, and she shook his hand. They chatted about the small yet friendly airport while pushing the plane into the hangar.

The airport manager, Ron, dusted his hands off on his canvas pants then took a step back from the plane. Despite the plane's small fuselage, it had extravagantly long wings that filled the hangar. He shifted to the pilot's side and studied the plane better.

Alice came around from the co-pilot's side and caught Ron's eyes sweeping over the plane. "What you think?"

Ron grinned, rather big, at his new customer. "An oldie but goodie."

Alice folded her arms. "It was the hundredth one off the production line."

Ron gave a low whistle then looked at Alice. "What year?"

"1959," Alice softly replied. She was admiring the plane too.

Ron shook his head but turned to Alice. "It sounds like it'll keep you busy."

Alice rocked on her boots then put her hands into her coat pockets. "Yes." She sighed then met the manager's smug features. "It already has a cylinder problem."

Ron pointed a thumb over his right shoulder. "You know where the mechanics' shop is located?"

Alice nodded. "Yes."

Ron seemed to consider something then lowered his arm. "You haven't met the owner." He stepped around Alice and offered, "Come on." He put his hands into his pants' pockets and strolled out.

Alice fell into step alongside the airport manager.

"You picked a beautiful day to move the plane," Ron commented.

"Yes." Alice studied the sky above her head. "It was still a little bumpy."

Ron chuckled and reminded, "Everyday is bumpy in that airplane."

Alice echoed his laugh and nodded. "I've heard that." She followed him down the paved road between the hangars then straight ahead was the mechanics' hangar. They walked along the incline then went directly to the side door. In the shop's parking lot, there were two pickup trucks and a Honda VTX motorcycle with the retro style and snappy red paint that caught Alice's eye. Going inside the shop, Alice quickly realized just how busy the mechanics were here. She and Ron were forced to weave in and out of the planes until they came upon a mechanic.

A beautiful Piper Comanche seemed to be on stilts, its prop gone, and a woman with sunny red hair was under the right wing. She was softly cursing at the landing gear, which was dripping oil into a pan on the floor. Being on her back, she barely made out the two pairs of legs nearing her. But she recognized one set and pushed out from under the wing, her creeper squeaking loudly.

Ron stood on one side and warmly smiled once the redhead was on her feet. "I wanted to introduce you to a new demanding customer." He indicated Alice and prompted, "This is Alice Abernathy."

Alice rolled her eyes at Ron's joke. Taking a step closer, she accepted the offered hand that'd been wiped clean with a rag.

"Alice, this is the owner of Redfield Wings, Claire Redfield." Ron watched the pair briskly shake hands.

"Nice to meet you," Claire warmly greeted. She held Alice's stormy blue eyes for another second before releasing hands and focused on Ron.

"Alice just purchased a 150 and moved it here from the Detroit area," Ron explained. "Apparently she's already having engine trouble."

Claire grinned and turned it onto Alice. "You came to the right shop."

"That's what I've heard," Alice remarked. It was true that Redfield Wings was a well-known mechanics' shop in the local area. Alice had picked the airport because of the shop and planned to spend a nice chunk of her savings with Redfield Wings by the time her plane was done.

"What model 150 is it?" Claire inquired.

Alice shook her head and answered, "It's just a Cessna 150... no letter suffix." The mechanic's awe warmed Alice and nearly made her flush. "It's the hundredth one off the line."

Claire parted her lips slightly, but Ron cut her off.

"I have to get going," he mentioned. Ron already took a step away. "Let me know if you need anything else, Alice."

Nodding, Alice smiled at the manager. "Thanks, Ron."

"See ya, Ron." Claire waited until he was on his way then she turned back to Alice. "What made you decide on a 150?"

Alice shrugged and simply answered, "I like vintage."

Claire chuckled, and her head bobbed a few times. "I can relate." She wore navy coveralls, which sported grease spots. Yet it hardly hindered her beautiful and soft features. "What engine trouble are you having?"

"I did a pre-buy inspection," Alice answered. "They found one of the compressions to be too low."

Several different causes ran through Claire's mind, but she wouldn't know more until she inspected the engine. "Stock engine?" After Alice's nod, she pursed her lips then checked, "Which cylinder?"

"It's on the rear pilot's side." Alice was uneasy about Claire's wicked grin.

"Are you over a thousand hours?" the mechanic asked.

"It's got just over eleven hundred."

Claire folded her arms and didn't lose her grin. "That's pretty common for that cylinder to go bad."

"Bad?" Alice repeated. "Why don't I like that?"

Claire chuckled then took a step to her left, around the Comanche's blunt nose. "Do you prefer new or rebuilt cylinders?" She softly laughed again after Alice's low groan. "Follow me. We'll get you on the books."

Alice was guided through the maze of planes. She spotted two other mechanics, who were older gentleman that probably had years of knowledge about planes. That was another reason she'd selected Redfield Wings because her new oldie plane was over fifty years old. She entered an office that was attached to the side of the shop. The office's warmer air was welcoming and took the chill off.

"Coffee?" Claire indicated the pot.

Alice was tempted but shook her head. "Thank you though." She went down to the second desk that Claire shuffled behind. From a quick glance, it was easy to tell that it was Claire's desk. Taking a seat in front of the desk, Alice waited for Claire to get comfortable too.

"Let's see..." Claire opened a black ringed book that appeared to be a calendar. "I can probably get you in on Tuesday."

Alice was surprised. There were several planes in the mechanics' hangar plus a few outside the door on tie-downs, waiting in line. "Are you sure?"

Claire peered up, a grin tugged at the corner of her lips. "New customer welcoming." She peered down at the calendar. "So, Tuesday?"

"Tuesday," Alice agreed. She sat back into the chair and stole a minute to take in all of Claire's beauty. Thankfully the mechanic was busy jotting down the information in the calendar and didn't catch Alice admiring her. What stood out in Alice's mind was that Claire wore no jewelry of any kind, and Claire's only makeup was just eyeliner.

"What hangar?" Claire inquired.

"Up the hill," Alice started.

"They're all up the hill," Claire gently teased. She peered up with hooded eyes and an amused expression. She bit her bottom lip because Alice flushed, brightly.

Alice cleared her throat and hoped her blush wasn't visible despite it burned her cheeks. "It's the hangar in the middle... at the very end."

Claire nodded and noted that on the appointment. "If you can leave your plane's keys in the cockpit that'd be great. Phone number and email address?" As Alice rattled off the information, Claire hastily jotted it down. She sat up and put her pencil on the desk, about to close the calendar until Alice spoke.

"Is it a good idea to set an appointment for the annual?"

Claire lowered the calendar's left side. "When's it end?"

"It ends in June," Alice replied. She thought it was a good idea to get the annual on the books considering how busy the shop was right now.

Claire flipped through the pages until she came to the first week of July. "I'll mark it in here." She paused then lifted her head. "What's the plane's tail number?"

Alice recited the n-number. She briefly watched Claire before she started scanning the small office.

"Do you have the plane's logbooks?" Claire questioned. She finished the appointment note in the calendar then met Alice's stare.

"Yes, I can leave them in the plane too."

"Great. Do you want us to hold on to them?"

Alice considered it, carefully. Normally the logbooks stayed with her because she didn't fully trust mechanics. However, she could tell that Claire kept a very clean and organized business so that made her feel at ease. "I think so." She gave a thin smile to the owner.

Claire mirrored the smile and promised, "We'll take good care of them."

Alice nodded in acceptance then stood up. "You have a nice shop," she remarked. She faced the wall that had a small collection of vintage airplane photos.

Claire canted her head and studied the newcomer's tall stature. "I keep it a nice shop." She laced her hands together on the desk. "Are you from this area?"

"I live in Raccoon City," Alice distantly answered. She was reading the contents of one framed picture.

Claire tilted her head and noted what had caught Alice's attention. She stood up and approached Alice from behind. "That's the Mechanic's Creed," she explained.

Alice read the last few sentences of the Mechanic's Creed for aspiring and continuing mechanics specifically for the aviation industry. She hadn't seen it before, but it was rather moving.

"I firmly believe in it and have it memorized," Claire commented. She put her hands behind her back. "I've heard too many horror stories about airplane mechanics signing off on logbooks for a price. Or even holding the plane's logbooks for ransom to force their customers to pay." She shook her head and disgust covered her features.

Alice heard much the same thing, and it was why she brought her plane here. Redfield Wings was a trustworthy shop, but she hadn't realized how seriously the owner took it. That thickened Alice's own trust in Claire. Moving away from the Mechanic's Creed, she approached the next framed object, which had caught her attention earlier.

Claire followed, but her gaze was affixed on the drawing too.

"This is amazing," Alice murmured. She enjoyed graphite artwork and this piece was creative.

"It was my first plane," Claire softly revealed, "That I trained in and owned for years."

"A Piper Tri-Pacer," Alice deduced. They were fabric planes made in the 1950s and 1960s modeled after their taildragger sibling. What had been drawn at the nose down to the empennage of the plane was very detailed. But then the tail of the plane became fantasy and gently shifted into flying birds then further behind the birds turned into tree leaves. Each leaf had begun its journey from an oak tree proudly standing on the far left side of the drawing. The artwork was a beautiful study of flight from mother nature to mankind.

"Did you draw this?" Alice curiously turned to the mechanic.

Claire met the piercing blue eyes. "Yes."

Alice was impressed and smiled at the framed artwork. "Amazing," she murmured.

Claire now was the one flushing from the compliment. She could feel Alice's admiration for her artwork.

Alice bit her bottom lip for a second then quickly peered down at Claire's left hand just to reconfirm her assumption. She met Claire's blushing features and huskily asked, "Can I take you out to dinner tonight?" But she half expected to be denied on such short notice, especially on a Friday. A gorgeous woman like Claire Redfield had to have plans.

Claire rocked back on her boots and couldn't stop her stomach fluttering so wildly. "Ummm." For a few seconds, her mind caught up to everything then the heat returned to her face. "I uh..." She read the hope in Alice's eyes, and Claire made her choice finally. She smiled warmly. "Yes... yes, you can."

Alice inwardly groused when her knees went weak from the unexpected answer. But instantly she mirrored Claire's smile. "Uh... well, what do you like? Italian? Steakhouse? Sushi?"

"Italian." That was an easy answer for Claire this time.

Alice ran through her mental list of Italian restaurants. "Have you been to La Casa Pasta?"

"I love it," Claire replied. She didn't often go though.

"That's perfect." Alice decided that part was settled. "I can pick you up or meet you there." She didn't want to overwhelm Claire.

"I live just down the road from here... it's out of your way," Claire argued. She glanced over her shoulder when the side door to the shop opened. One of her mechanics was coming in to get parts from the storage room. But Claire looked at Alice again. "Six thirty?" she tempted.

Alice considered her day and decided it was a good time. "I can meet you there." Most likely her voice sounded as excited as she felt right now. It'd been a long time since Alice had a date with anybody, especially a younger and beautiful woman like Claire.

"It's a date." Claire smiled, shyly. She took a step back and nearly bumped into the other mechanic, who hurried out from the parts room. "I'll... see you then." She shoved her hands into her coverall's pockets.

Alice nodded then edged to the door behind herself that went directly outside into the parking lot. "And thanks for getting me on the schedule." She didn't wait for a response and quietly left the office. There were several things at her hangar that needed to be done before she could go home, clean up, and get ready for the date. The afternoon went quickly and at three-thirty, Alice's cell phone rang with a call from her friend.

"Hey, Carlos," Alice greeted over the phone. She knew he wasn't far from the airport since he was her ride back to the city. He gave him directions through the airport and shortly jumped into his truck after he pulled up to the hangar. Carlos asked her about the flight from the airport in Detroit to the new airport that Alice had selected. They continued chatting for the entire forty minute ride until they pulled up to Alice's apartment.

Alice thanked her friend and told him to have a good weekend. She hurried into the building then once in her apartment, she whizzed around and prepared for her date with Claire. Before getting into the shower, she made a quick call to the restaurant and made dinner reservations. They tended to fill up quickly thanks to their excellent food and superior waitstaff.

At six fifteen, Alice strolled up to the Italian restaurant after parking her car in the nearby parking garage. She entered the restaurant and checked that the reservation was still good. Refusing to be seated yet, she waited for Claire by the entrance for a few minutes. But the wait was short, and Claire arrived at the fine Italian restaurant five minutes of six thirty. Alice was standing outside by the front door and fought not to act like a goggling high school boy.

"Wow," Alice muttered to herself as Claire crossed the road.

Claire went from incredibly nervous to quite flushed after taking in Alice's bright smile. Most likely Alice hadn't expected Claire to clean up so well since she was a mechanic. But Claire stayed in touch with her feminine side, which included a red blouse that showed off her cleavage under a black leather jacket and black slacks. Her hair now had a soft curl to the ends and a few strands pulled back then pinned behind her head. Her ruby red lips and eyeliner perfectly highlighted her mossy green eyes.

"Hi," Alice warmly greeted.

Claire adjusted her purse's strap on her right shoulder. "Hi yourself." She admired Alice's blond hair fashioned into a 1940s style. But what quickened Claire's pulse was Alice's sheer white v-cut top under the jacket and nicely tailored black slacks. As she followed Alice into the restaurant, she heard Alice's heels against the floor.

"How was the drive in?" Alice checked.

"Not bad," Claire replied. But she turned her smile onto the hostess, who started showing them to their table set by a window.

Alice settled into her seat then accepted the menu from the hostess. She noted Claire took off the leather jacket and hung it from the rear of the chair.

"Thanks," Claire offered to the hostess after she took the menu. Like Alice, she began studying it and easily picked out what she was in the mood for tonight.

Alice held back from opening a conversation until the server arrived at their table. She and Claire quickly ordered drinks first then had a few minutes alone.

"So what do you do for a living, Alice Abernathy?" Claire closed the menu and set it to the side.

"Well... I'm in security," Alice explained. She closed the menu and placed it on the table. "I work for Umbrella."

"Who doesn't in this city?" Claire joked. She should have known too.

"They made this city," Alice agreed.

Claire couldn't argue that fact but she posed, "How long have you been working there?"

Alice briefly stared up at the ceiling as she did the math in her head. "This is my twentieth year now."

Claire gave a low whistle in appreciation. It also gave her an idea on how old Alice may be. But before she could ask more, the server returned and took their orders. Once the menus were handed off, she was able to fully focus on her date.

"How about yourself?" Alice tempted.

Claire had a taste of her white wine but set the wineglass down. "I started my business about three years ago. But before that I worked at another shop for five years...earned my AMT certificate."

"What got you into aircraft maintenance?"

Claire considered her past and what'd drawn her into airplanes. "I think really my father." She adjusted the linen napkin in her lap. "He's a car mechanic and taught me at a young age how to take care of my first car. I guess it went from there."

"But how did you decide on planes?" Alice was baffled by how Claire went from cars to planes.

Slowly a grin etched across Claire's ruby red lips. "It's a good business decision... airplanes are required to have annuals performed so that's pretty good assurance that I'll have customers." She chuckled at Alice's amused smile. "But I also like to fly."

"You have your PPL?" Alice inquired.

Claire nodded  and argued, "I don't think you can be a very good AMT without being a pilot first."

Alice fully agreed with the mechanic. She was about to try her red wine but hesitated because Claire spoke.

"What exactly is it that you do for security?" Claire gave a mischief grin. "Besides keep the facility secure."

Alice chuckled then decided to try the red wine before answering the question. She enjoyed the flavor and knew it'd go well with her meal later. "Well... it's really been a lot of paperwork lately." She sat back in her chair. "I'm the Head of Security."

"Ah." Claire's head bobbed a few times. "Then you're in management."

Alice sighed at Claire's keen observation. "Managing personalities really."

Thankfully Claire only had to manage two other mechanics, who were very easy going since they were old timers that just loved their work. She didn't look forward to when they retired, and she had to hire their replacements.

Alice was about to explain more about her job until the server arrived with bread and dipping oil. She allowed Claire to select a piece first then took the basket next. Shortly, she and Claire were enjoying the warm bread in the herb oil. Finding an opening, Alice explained her job to Claire and how she'd moved up the ladder over the years.

Claire carefully listened but became curious to how Alice got the job from the start. She imagined to be in security that an applicant had to have some kind of special training in combat or fighting. Then most likely Alice knew things about guns and weapons because Claire had seen plenty of security employees at Umbrella with handguns, rifles, and other weapons. That part made Claire a little uneasy because she wasn't overly fond of weapons.

"Are you from this area?"

Claire put away her thoughts and focused on Alice again. "No." She swept back a loose lock behind her right ear. "I'm from LA... all my family is still there."

"What brought you to Raccoon City?"

Claire shrugged and merely answered, "The snow."

Alice laughed but could tell Claire was being honest. She imagined Claire hadn't seen any snow in Los Angeles until she came to Raccoon City. Taking the last piece of bread, she pushed it through the oil until it soaked enough.

"Are you from here?"

"Detroit," Alice answered before she ate the last morsel.

Claire nodded and had suspected as much. She took a drink from the wineglass then leaned into the chair, quite comfortable now. Somehow her nerves had vanished at some point once she and Alice settled in together.

"So that drawing," Alice started, "You did it." She inwardly sighed at her lack of smoothness. But Claire's grin made her look away for a beat.

"It was awhile ago," Claire explained. She easily recalled how long. "I was eighteen or so when I drew it."

Alice softly hummed at this because that meant Claire had earned her pilot's license around then since the plane was Claire's first one. "It's a very nice drawing."

Claire gave a half shrug and explained, "I'm good with my hands." But Alice's raised eyebrow made Claire's comment seem suggestive. A new flush burned across her cheeks then up to her forehead. She glanced away.

Alice cleared her throat and softly agreed, "Yes... you seem to be." She bowed her head but felt Claire's wide eyes on her. When she lifted her head, Claire was looking anywhere but at Alice. "Thank you by the way."

Claire returned her focus to Alice, curious about the gratitude.

"It's been... sometime since I've been on a date," Alice admitted, weakly.

Claire chuckled but shook her head. "It's mutual."

"That's hard to believe," Alice debated.

Again, Claire shrugged but still had a calm smile. "My business is my focus, honestly. I don't allow for much else."

"Even dates?" Alice teased.

"It has to be a pretty nice one for me to accept," Claire remarked. She enjoyed Alice being caught off guard this time. But it was an honest fact. It had been a long time since Claire went on a date and rejected many invites, until Alice.

"I was a little... surprised you accepted," Alice confessed. Some awkwardness showed in her features, but she pressed on anyway. "Not that being a future customer factors in at all." She grinned and added, "But I didn't think I was in your age range."

Claire narrowed her eyes and curiously studied Alice while she asked, "Oh? What wouldn't be my age range?"

Alice toyed with the fork in her place setting. She dared to answer the question. "Forty... I'll be forty this summer."

That wasn't entirely unexpected for Claire. But she'd guessed Alice to be in her mid-thirties, not pushing into her forties now. Little did Alice's older age bother Claire by any means. "There's something to be said about older women." She picked up her glass and drank more wine.

Alice smirked. "They have all the fun." She regretted her joke once Claire choked on the next swallow.

Claire hastily set the wineglass down then took the water instead. After a few coughs, she drank a several mouthfuls, which soothed her throat.

"Sorry," Alice honestly offered. She felt rather guilty.

Claire brushed it off and smiled at her date. "It's okay." She could tell that calmed Alice. They continued chatting about each other's lives until their appetizers arrived and then later the entrees. As the minutes quickly passed, Claire found herself becoming more comfortable around Alice. By the time it came to dessert, they were comfortable enough to split a tiramisu then finished off the night with a coffee.

Claire attempted to pay for her portion of the dinner despite she'd accepted the invite. But Alice refused the offer and took care of the meal. Once they were finished, Alice followed her date out of the restaurant and into the cool evening. They turned to each other after stepping out of the restaurant.

"Where did you park?" Alice inquired.

"In the garage."

Alice nodded. "I did too. I'll walk you to your car." She and Claire crossed the street then entered the quiet garage. Following Claire's lead, they wound through the garage.

"I had a wonderful time, Alice," Claire mentioned to the older woman.

"So did I." Alice traded a smile with her date. She cut her eyes to the vehicle they were approaching and was slightly shocked that it was the Honda VTX she'd saw at the mechanics' shop. "Claire, did you..." She was dumbfounded that the mechanic had ridden into the city on a motorcycle, and in nice attire no less.

Claire in fact fished out the bike's keys. "Yes, I did." She chuckled at Alice's amazement. First she stowed her purse in the saddlebags then retrieved a red motorcycle jacket, which she swapped with her current one. Once she was switched around, she smiled warmly at Alice.

"Will you be okay getting home?" Alice checked.

"Yes ma'am," Claire teased. She'd been riding bikes before driving cars.

Alice decided not to press the mechanic, who probably took the bike everywhere. She instead noted the helmet being unlocked and set on the bike's seat. Claire then faced her, and Alice gave a lopsided smile. "Thank you for the date."

"Thank you for the invite," Claire warmly replied. She shifted closer to Alice and sadly smiled. "This was the best birthday gift I've had in a long time."

Alice lost her smile and a furrow creased her brow. "Today is your birthday?" Again she was stumped by another revelation and mentally noted today was the sixth of April.

"What's left of it," Claire teased. She grinned at Alice's shocked stare. "I enjoyed it a lot." She shifted closer to the motorcycle then carefully climbed onto it without knocking the helmet off. Once she had the bike between her legs, Claire grabbed the helmet and settled it in her lap.

Alice hesitantly moved closer and asked, "Do you mind texting me that you made it home safely?"

Claire dipped her head and smiled. "I'll let you know." She put the key into the ignition and prepared to start the engine while Alice moved away. That made Claire somewhat regretful despite Alice was respecting her space. But still Claire couldn't control the natural desire to end their night with a kiss. Perhaps it was just as well to leave it alone, for now.

"Be careful," Alice reminded. She watched Claire prepare to put on the helmet, but she couldn't help asking, "What birthday?"

Claire held the helmet over her head like a crown. She paused and answered, "Twenty-eighth." She winked at Alice then pulled the helmet down over her face.

Alice moved further out of the way and automatically tensed when the motorcycle roared to life. She and Claire shared a wave goodbye before Claire was on her way home. Alice waited until the motorcycle was gone around the bend. Then she sighed and started to her car that was parked on the next floor up. On the five minute walk, Alice thought about how Claire could be both beautiful and sweet because most women Alice had a date with were usually beautiful and conceited.

Once at the car, Alice unlocked it with the remote key yet paused and realized something else about Claire Redfield. For a twenty-eight year old, Claire was quite intelligent and doing well for herself since she owned and operated her own repair shop that serviced airplanes. Damn, Alice realized, Claire was a perfect catch.

 

**To be continued.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 2**

"Alright," Claire replied over the phone. She was relaxed in her office chair, legs crossed, and phone pressed against her ear. Peering across her desk, she met her mechanic's curious gaze as he waited for confirmation to continue his work. "The labor and rebuild kit will be about a thousand," she explained. She carefully listened to Alice's answer then she gave her mechanic a stern nod.

The mechanic, Sam, popped up from the chair with more energy than he appeared to have from first glance. He was a short man in his early sixties, but his excitement to continue working on the vintage Cessna 150 clearly showed on his face. He hurried out of the office and returned to his job on the plane.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Alice questioned.

Claire shifted against the hard, wood chair. "We have all the parts here to do the job. Sam will probably have it done by Thursday."

"That's great." Alice was impressed, which slipped into her voice.

Claire softly smiled. "We'll have you back in the air for the weekend." She bit her lower lip then mentioned, "There is a break-in that has to be performed too. Do you prefer to do it yourself?" It wasn't required for her shop to do the new cylinder's break-in, but she always offered it.

"I rather have you do it, Claire."

Shifting yet again, Claire switched the phone to her other ear. "It'll only take an hour. We also have to put in a mineral oil. After about ten hours, it'll go back to the standard weight oil."

Alice assumed as much and fully agreed to it. She then shifted gears and asked, "How was the rest of your weekend?"

"Quiet." Claire had a thin smile. "Yours?"

"Uh... there were some issues at work," Alice hesitantly mentioned. "I had to go in Sunday." She didn't care to tell that she'd been working from Sunday on and didn't expect to get off until Saturday. But some devil in her head taunted her that she'd be working through this coming weekend thanks to Umbrella's problem at an offsite laboratory in the Arklay Mountains. However, Alice crossed her fingers that she would have off this weekend.

Claire briefly cringed and teased, "Oh the joys of a corporate job."

Alice chuckled a few times. "I've grown use to it." She considered this past Friday night and the dinner with Claire. "Do you have any plans this coming weekend?"

The mechanic pursed her lips and kept a calm voice despite the suddenly excited flutter in her stomach. "I just plan to do some regular maintenance on my motorcycle." There was a brief silence, and she could tell Alice was thinking something through.

"The weather is suppose to be nice on Saturday," Alice started. "Maybe you'd be interested in a flight in an old Cessna 150."

Claire couldn't hold down a soft laugh. "I believe that's a cramped flight," she bantered. Indeed the early Cessna 150s were not known to be spacious; pilot and copilot were nearly in each other's lap.

Alice bit her bottom lip and posed, "I'm sure a hundred dollar burger will compensate for the inadequate comforts." This time she enjoyed Claire's fuller laugh.

"Hundred dollar burger," Claire murmured and nodded. But it was true that flying to an airport that had a restaurant serving burgers did cost a hundred dollars by the time fuel was added into the meal. "The Bluffton Airport has a good, fresh burger made from local beef."

"Perfect," Alice decided. "So do I have a co-pilot?"

Claire shook her head, but a grin formed anyway. "I think I can fit a flight into my schedule."

This time Alice chuckled and smiled to herself. "It's another date then."

Claire heard the outside door open and recognized one of her regular customers. "That sounds good." She sat up and mentioned, "I'll give you a call when Sam gets the cylinder in."

Alice sensed the shift in Claire and suspected it was from work. "Thanks, Claire. Talk to you soon then."

Claire felt slightly sadden that she had to be more formal, but work called for her. "Thanks too. Bye." She heard Alice's farewell then they both hung up. She immediately stood up and greeted the customer in front of her desk.

The rest of the afternoon rushed by for the shop, and the mechanics quit for the night. Claire received a report from Sam about Alice's plane. She was pleased by his progress and planned to help him tomorrow after she finished with the Piper Comanche in the morning. She wanted to make sure things were in order with Alice's plane now that it would mostly maintained by her shop. If the small plane ever had a failure, it would not be because her shop improperly performed their work or missed something. Like the Mechanic's Creed stated, Claire stood beside her work and skills to the fullest.

As the week progressed, it seemed to steadily slow down despite all the work kept the mechanics rather busy. Today was Thursday and seemed to crawl past when it use to speed by Claire. For some reason, Claire wanted the weekend to come sooner than she normally cared in the past. Inwardly she sighed because she admitted to herself that it was because of her date with Alice. If anything, she would at least get to speak to Alice today about the Cessna 150's new cylinder being complete. Tapping the socket wrench once against the rolling toolbox, Claire approached Alice's plane and continued working with Sam.

On the other side of the shop, the third mechanic, Kevin, was bent over the parts cleaner machine and taking care of parts for a nose wheel gear. Over his head was a window, which had a radio blasting a local station's light music. Kevin was humming the lyrics while he cleaned the parts, but he lost his focus once the music abruptly cut off from a DJ's voice. After an annoyed sigh, Kevin shook his head but kept going about his work.

The DJ was speaking fast then occasionally hesitated at certain points. His tone grew slightly urgent and caused Kevin to pause then peer up at the radio. Kevin frowned and reached up to push his glasses on again. Once he took in what the DJ was talking about, he twisted around and called, "Sam... Claire, you hear this?" He pointed a dripping wire brush at the radio.

Like Sam, Claire pulled away from the engine then gazed over her shoulder towards Kevin. With a slight cant of her head, she listened closely to the radio announcer. Her brow started to furrow deeper as the DJ's news tumbled from his mouth.

"Still no explanation for this wave of killings sweeping across this city. A deadly crime spree with no end." He continued announcing the viral news about the unusual attacks and killings spreading across Raccoon City. Each word trembled in his voice.

Claire felt shaken by the news flash. But once the music returned, she and the other mechanics continued staring at the radio. Lost and bewildered looks were on their faces until Claire snapped out of it first. "Get back on your jobs," she softly ordered them. However, Claire set her wrench down then weaved through the shop and disappeared into the office. It was time to make that call to Alice.

With a ringing phone in her ear, Claire impatiently waited for Alice to answer her cell phone. After several rings, the voicemail picked up next and regurgitated its usual automated recording, but Claire had hung up. She decided to call at the end of the work day. Maybe Alice was just too busy to get the phone.

Five o'clock arrived rather slowly for Claire. She thanked her mechanics for a hard day's work. Yet their quiet attitudes said a lot to Claire. Following them into the office, she sat at her desk and waited until they were done writing up their time. A few taps with her pencil, and she made her decision once Kevin and Sam sat down. They most likely suspected Claire's mood too.

"Listen," Claire started, "Don't feel you guys have to come in tomorrow if..." She hesitated to voice what ate at the back of her mind. "Whatever is going on in the city..."

Kevin glanced at Sam then mentioned, "My son lives in the city and..."

Claire bowed her head and had already been considering that about Kevin. For Sam, he had a daughter that worked at Umbrella as a scientist. Claire could tell both mechanics were uneasy about the killings in the city. "Come in if you feel comfortable enough." Claire lifted her head. "Your families are priority over the shop."

"Thank you, Claire," Kevin spoke up first.

Sam nodded in kind. "I'll call in the morning," he promised.

"Thanks, guys." Claire nodded at the door. "Get home and check on things." She said goodbye to them as they hurried out the door. She waited until their trucks were roaring then she grabbed the phone. She already had Alice's phone number memorized and instantly hit the buttons. As the rings continued, Claire's stomach churned with deeper worry.

"Hey, Alice.... this is Claire." For a moment, the mechanic faltered on what to say to the voicemail. "Your new cylinder is installed... we got it finished today. I plan to do the break-in tomorrow morning." Claire hesitated again and ran her fingers through her hair. After gathering herself, she softly mentioned, "I uh... heard about the attacks going on in the city. I'm worried... about you." Claire shifted in her seat. "If you could call me on my cell... or text me. I just need to know you're okay and safe." She bit her bottom lip then added, "I don't want to miss out on my date this Saturday." But the joke wasn't enough to make Claire feel better. "Talk to you soon."

Claire hung up and sat there for several minutes. Her eyes were fixed on the phone as if willing Alice to ring it. But there was nothing. Finally accepting the matter, Claire begrudgingly stood up and decided to go home. Outside her motorcycle waited for its ten minute ride down the road.

Friday morning was not only slow arriving but also a lonely event, for Claire Redfield. Upon arriving at the shop, she discovered that Kevin and Sam were not coming to work due to family affairs. She suspected as much since they each had a child living in the city. Claire didn't much enjoy working alone, but she had jobs waiting on her. To fill the silence, the radio was switched on and blared soft rock.

First thing to get done was the break-in for Alice's plane once she moved it outside the shop. Claire performed the necessary procedures for the new cylinder. She then shut it down and decided to return it to the hangar. Claire cleaned up the few tools around the plane and returned them to the shop. Next the small tractor was started and used to move the Cessna 150 back up to its hangar. Claire put the plane away then rode the tractor back down to the shop.

Back in the shop, the radio announcer cut off the music and began a news flash. His frantic report made Claire pull up short next to another airplane. She twisted her head around and stared at the radio. After a hard swallow, Claire forced herself back to work but only ten minutes into it, and she couldn't do anymore.

"Damn," Claire murmured. She was seated on a wheelie chair next to a twin engine airplane's left engine. She glared at the radio like it was the announcer, but it'd already switched to music again. Worriedly, Claire fished out her cell phone and hit the unlock button at the top. Once the screen lit up, there was nothing new on it. There was no text message, no voicemail, or even an email. Claire hadn't spoken to Alice since Tuesday, late morning.

Popping up from the seat, Claire stared coldly at the radio after hearing the announcer's report that residence in Raccoon City were told to evacuate immediately. That news didn't settle well with Claire at all. She hoped that Kevin and Sam were able to get their son and daughter out of the city in time. Whatever was happening in Raccoon City wasn't pretty and people were being killed at random. There were a couple of theories surrounding the killings and attacks, but there wasn't anything official.

Claire locked the smartphone's screen and put it into her left pocket. She put away her tools, which allowed her to think out her plans. Alice hadn't contacted her at all, and Claire was certain that was a bad omen. From the first minute, Claire could tell that Alice had been attracted to her so Alice's silence didn't have anything to do with disinterest. Something had happened to Alice. And it had to be serious considering Alice was a trained security personnel. Claire didn't like it and planned to find Alice, come Hell or high water.

After another hour, Redfield Wings was shut down for the day. And like the older mechanics, Claire had more pressing affairs than her job, for once. She jumped on her motorcycle and decided to go home first so she could change into regular clothes. Once on the highway to Raccoon city, there was hardly any traffic headed to the city. But the southbound lane crept like cold syrup with residence escaping the city. The thick traffic in the opposite lanes caused Claire to speed faster towards the city. If there had been any police, they were most likely in the city and weren't patrolling the main highway.

Upon approaching Raven's Gate Bridge, Claire slowed and passed over the Marble River. There was a huge pile up of cars on the bridge in the opposite lanes. Claire was amazed by it, but she continued into the city on Raccoon Street. She pulled off to the side once she realized she needed a starting point to find Alice. Leaving the motorcycle running and balanced, Claire partially unzipped her black leather chaps and reached into her jean's left pocket. She dug out her cell phone once she took off her gloves. She needed Alice's address, but she didn't have it in her files at work. However, what tidbit would help her was the n-number on Alice's airplane.

On the FAA's website, Claire entered the n-number and only had to wait a few seconds before the plane's information was retrieved from the database. She grinned at seeing Alice's home address listed under the owner's information. It was perfect and easy. Next Claire entered the address into Google Maps and studied the directions to get to the apartment complex. It was straight forward so Claire put away the smartphone and became situated on the bike again.

From her mental map, Claire wound through the city until she was on Park Street. Heading west, Claire soon approached the apartment complex that was across from one of Raccoon City's smaller parks. The motorcycle quieted then was propped up on its kickstand. Claire placed the helmet on the rear seat then unzipped her red leather jacket, her eyes fixed on the quiet apartment building that was fifteen stories high. Checking her smartphone again, she confirmed that it was apartment 532.

The mechanic approached the sealed doors and expected it to be locked, her gloved hand hesitated on the handle. Much to her surprise a resident flung the door open, and she barely jumped aside. Her black motorcycle boots scuffing across the concrete as the frantic resident stormed past with an arm load of clothes.

"Hey," Claire called to him. She slotted her eyes at the rude male's fleeing form. She huffed but curiously peered through the doorway, handle still locked firmly in her hand. Claire entered the dark lobby and went directly to the elevators. Curiously, Claire hit the up button, but it oddly stayed dark instead of lighting up.

Quickly realizing the problem, Claire abandoned the elevator idea and approached the steps. Thankfully it didn't take electricity to work the stairs. As she climbed them, she removed her black gloves and tucked them into each pocket of the jacket. Heavy boots continued softly booming against the steps until the fifth floor was reached in the quiet building.

Halfway down the hallway, the 532nd apartment proudly held it's golden numbers, even in the dimness. Several knocks against the door didn't produce an answer. A third set of knocks still wasn't responded to after a minute.

"Damn," Claire softly cursed. She tempted fate by turning the knob, which was certainly locked tight. One voice in her head told her to walk away and let it go. But Claire was rarely the one to listen to good advice. She wanted answers and planned to find out what happened to Alice. Bending forward slightly, a quick assessment of the deadbolt told Claire just enough.

Taking a few steps back, Claire looked over her shoulders and shrugged after she decided it was quiet. There hardly seemed to be any life in the apartment complex, which was a plus. First her hands fisted then after a deep breath, Claire gritted her teeth and executed a powerful kick directly at the door. Despite the vibration down Claire's leg, it didn't stop her from performing two more kicks that took out the deadbolt. The apartment door swung back on its hinges then hit the wall on the inside of the apartment. So much for Alice's security skills being applied to the apartment.

Claire smirked and dusted off her hands as she strolled into the apartment. She reached for the slightly damaged door then shut it. A slight pucker of her lips, Claire scanned the obvious living room before her then off to the left was a kitchen. Everything was in order and from Alice's decor, she could tell modern and contemporary was the flavor. Claire hadn't quite expected that of Alice, but it was tasteful and not too unwelcoming like some modern furniture. The kitchen had all the standard conveniences and a peak in the fridge told Claire plenty. There was takeout left in there, and Claire honed in on the date sharpied onto the side of the Chinese container. It was from Tuesday, most likely Tuesday night. That much told Claire that Alice had been here Tuesday. But no other indicators in the kitchen helped Claire so she moved down to the hallway and found one room was an office. The last room was the bedroom, which peaked Claire's interests.

A queen size bed was perfectly made, white comforter glowing from the sunlight coming from the window on the opposite side. There was a soft scent of vanilla most likely from a plugin airfreshner or the like. Claire's inquisitive eyes roamed across the room's contents that also included a dresser, nightstand, flat screen television on the opposite wall from the bed, a small white modern sofa near the window, and a full bathroom to the right. Claire crinkled up her nose and decided the room needed more colors, like red and a touch of black.

But it was obvious that Alice was rather clean and organized. Each item appeared to have an exact spot in the room. What drew Claire's attention first was the nightstand. She approached it and couldn't help opening the single drawer. Her right eyebrow arched up when a fantasy artwork cover glimmered back at her. That was slightly unexpected, but Claire pulled the book out and noted it was a journal. It was too simple in Claire's opinion despite the information it would provide her about Alice's whereabouts. At least she was finally having some luck.

Hastily Claire flipped to the last entry, which was dated the tenth of April. Alice's last entry was three days ago, and it was a short entry. Claire couldn't help reading over it in hopes she'd get clues. What'd worried her was Alice's high stress about work at Umbrella. It was all too obvious within the journal that Alice was struggling with issues, especially with one coworker named Spence.

Claire frowned yet continued back tracking until she came upon the entry about her and Alice's first and only date. The first few sentences of the paragraph were tantalizing, and Claire forced herself to stop reading because it was personal. After a long breath, Claire flipped to the next page and slotted her eyes at a strange entry about Alice's meeting with a Lisa. A slight flare of jealousy started in Claire's chest, but she cooled it and focused on her task.

"What?" Claire murmured, shock crossed her features. She reread the sentence to be sure. If this was true and if Alice was right then Raccoon City was the gateway to Hell. Claire released a low breath and quickly realized what it would mean if Umbrella caught onto Alice.

"What were you thinking?" Claire softly lectured like Alice was in front of her. She slammed the journal shut then stared at the cover of a magical woman who seemed to be flying among dreams. Claire traced the gold strand in the woman's dark hair. Quickly breaking from the revere, Claire returned the journal into the drawer but a metal glint caught her eye. Drawing the drawer wider, she was startled to find a black handgun staring back at her.

Damn, damn, damn, Claire silently cursed. She was very right in her assumption about Alice's knowledge of weapons. But for whatever crazy reason, she nervously took the gun from the drawer and studied its sleek form. Down on the grip, Claire recognized the logo for Beretta. She wasn't sure if there was a magazine in it or not until she turned it over. However after a slight tilt of her head, she spotted three magazines on the left side of the drawer, tucked up in there. All magazines were fully loaded with seventeen bullets each. After an internal struggle, Claire scooped up the magazines and shoved them into her rear left jean pocket. Next the Beretta 90two handgun slid into the rear of her waistband.

"Remind me to give it back to you later, Alice," Claire muttered. She shut the drawer then hurried out of the apartment. If Alice wasn't here then Umbrella had to be the next place to try. Claire rushed down the quiet stairwell, her boots booming around her. She surged through the building's main door, just like the earlier guy had done. A quick glance left and right made her realize just how empty the city was because the residents were fleeing.

Not wasting another minute, Claire scooped up the full face helmet that shined a bright red under the sunlight. She hastily lashed the chin strap into place then mounted the still warm bike. Claire put on her gloves first then started the Honda VTX. A glance at the sun reflected off her dark visor and told her that it was probably two or three hours before sunset. A soft curse went under her breath.

Claire knew where the Umbrella Office was located so she made a right down Ema Street. She followed it for a block then came to a stop light. However, the traffic light was inoperative then there were several cars ahead of her near the intersection. Claire slowed the motorcycle and slotted her eyes at the cars. Not a single car had a driver, and each car was haphazardly parked in the middle of Ema Street.

"What the..." Claire shook it off and decided it had something to do with the evacuation. There were a few wide enough openings for the motorcycle to fit through, but Claire didn't like it. Instead she turned to the right and slowly drove up onto the empty sidewalk. Carefully the motorcycle rolled down the sidewalk at about ten miles per hour. A few trees' lower branches caught Claire's shoulder yet didn't bother her. Approaching the intersection, relief began rising in Claire until a slowly walking person came around the corner from the interesting street.

The motorcycle's wheels gave a low squeal against concrete, small smoke wafted behind the rear tire. The bike's rear tire had scraped across the concrete until its side halted about two yards from the pedestrian. A low gasp filled Claire's helmet.

The pedestrian was slightly bent forward, his head drooped forward. He took another step then paused and seemed to slowly process what'd almost happened to him.

Claire was still catching her breath, grip tight on the handlebars. She was about to reach for her visor until the pedestrian's rather calm attitude concerned her. Somehow it was odd because most people would have cussed her out for such a stunt. Instead her right hand went to her thigh, close to her waist where the handgun waited for her. The radio announcer's warnings about strange murders and attacks weren't far from her mind.

The pedestrian turned on his feet, slowly. Then his head lifted with seeming great strain. First his bright blue eyes stood out against the grays, browns, and blacks of the city and his clothes.

Claire was prepared to apologize, but it tumbled back into her throat like a prickly lump. What the Hell was wrong with this man? All the scars, cuts, and grotesque flesh were disgusting despite his beautiful blue eyes. But the creepy recognition in his eyes made Claire's skin crawl. It wasn't welcoming and something more inhumane about him.

A low growl started from him, like an animal prepared to strike its prey. Claire saw his lips roll into a hungry sneer. Natural flight fueled her entire body, and she instantly revved the motorcycle, which roared above the man's sneer. Her hand returned to the grip as the motorcycle's wheels gripped the concrete and sped her away from a pending attack. The strange man had actually jumped for her, but he'd missed and instead met the concrete sidewalk, face first.

Claire gasped until her wild heart slightly soothed, but it did nothing to calm her mind. Was the warnings about attacks and killings really from mutated humans like the one she'd just encountered? Her spinning mind wondered if it had anything to do with this virus that Alice was trying to sneak out from the Hive. Setting the thoughts aside, Claire spotted Umbrella's Raccoon Office on the right side of Ennerdale Street. But what really caught her attention was the Raccoon City Police Department diagonal from the Umbrella Office.

"Oh my god," Claire murmured under the helmet. She was astounded by the police barricade around the police department, but there wasn't any officer at their post. She slowed the bike in front of a white saddlehorse that was stamped with 'POLICE' across it. The whole block in front of the police department looked like a damn warzone gone ugly, bodies included. Claire struggled against her stomach's upturned motion once she saw an officer's face was gnawed out like a pack of wolves got it.

Twisting her head away, Claire took a steady breath for a moment before riding the motorcycle over to the front door of the Umbrella Office. She drove onto the sidewalk and braked in front of the office's destroyed glass storefront. Most likely the building had suffered under the battle between the police and strange killers. Claire opted to leave the bike running on idle while she parked it and checked the office. Hopes of finding any information were completely depleted now.

Rushing into the office's lost front door, Claire confirmed that the office was empty of life. The dark interior of the office revealed that the place had been turned upside down, stripped of certain things, and all the rest forgotten in haste. Whoever had been running the office abandoned it long ago from the looks of things. And instead the city police utilized it for their battle, spent shell casings littered the carpeted floor.

Claire felt like she was dancing as she twisted through the turned over desks, chairs, and file cabinets. It became clear that she wasn't going to find any clues to Alice's whereabouts now. As she crept deeper into the office, she reached up and pushed the visor away. She regretted it though because it allowed a stench to hit her nose immediately. She coughed and shook her head to get the smell out, but it was far too strong.

"Major Cain, Major Cain," a woman hailed.

Claire spun on her heels at the woman's voice, but she didn't see anybody.

"This is Major Cain," the major answered.

Claire honed in on the radio's direction behind a desk so she edged around it, carefully. Her fingers inched to the handgun hidden at her backside. Major Cain was a familiar name to Claire, for some reason.

"We have begun quarantine procedures," the woman reported. "All exits from Raccoon City have been locked down."

"Excellent," Major Cain agreed. "I will return to Raven's Gate Bridge at twenty hundred hours."

Claire crept around the desk's corner and clenched her jaw upon finding a police officer's lifeless face staring back at her. But the woman's voice drew her attention down to the radio on his hip.

"What is your current location, Major Cain?"

"I am almost at the Raccoon Hospital," Major Cain responded.

"Roger that, sir."

"Report any major incidents," the major ordered.

"Yes, sir."

"Major Cain out."

Claire stared distantly at the silent radio on the officer's hip. Slowly the major's full name came back to her. Major Timothy Cain, who was the Security Director and a Vice President for the North American division of Umbrella. His name was familiar to her thanks to her date with Alice, nights ago. Alice had mentioned something about often reporting to Major Cain about the Raccoon City facility's security. He was the man that'd served in the army then was recruited by Umbrella later. Alice wasn't overly fond of him either.

However, Major Cain could be key to finding Alice, Claire realized. She set her mind to it but first decided taking the officer's radio would be handy. At least then she'd stay informed of Umbrella's movements, along with Major Cain's. Hesitantly, Claire knelt down but retrieved the Beretta handgun from her waistband.

Claire wanted to wipe the sheen of perspiration from her brow as she stretched her arm across the dead officer. But she remained focused on her task to get the radio. Frantically her eyes flickered back and forth between the officer's hollow brown eyes and his radio. Claire's moist fingers curled around the black radio, which was clipped into place. A weak tug merely caused the body to shift slightly. Claire struggled against the revulsion that traveled through her body.

"Fuck," Claire hissed after a second tug. She wasn't about to lower the handgun. Instead scuffled steps brought her closer to the body, which was the first one she'd ever seen in her life. Refocused on her mission, Claire was able to jerk the clip free from the belt and a soft prayer drifted under her lips.

Standing up, Claire took a few steps back yet stared at the officer's limp body. She wasn't sure what killed him. Nothing was apparent, but Claire hoped it hadn't been painful for him. She prepared to depart until she noted the officer's eyes had grown blue within the last minute or so. They'd been brown earlier, Claire was sure of it.

Again fear built up in Claire and made her flee from the building's confines. The Honda VTX's running engine was a draw and brought the racing mechanic onto the sidewalk. Claire hastily put the Beretta 90two into her waistband then hooked the radio to her left hip. Once she mounted the bike, she felt slightly more assured until the movement in the Umbrella Office made her twist her head that way. Mild fear blossomed into raw fear within seconds.

The former dead officer had risen to his shaky legs. He briefly assessed his surroundings, but it was the sweet scent tangled in the rotten air that enticed him to move forward. Finally his bright blue eyes honed in on the source of the sweet scent just outside the building.

Claire was breathing heavy at seeing the staggering officer weaving through the office, towards her. His dark silhouette started forming in the sun's late afternoon light as he neared the front windows, closer to Claire. His blue eyes were eerie. Claire didn't need to know how he was up and moving when a minute ago he was dead. She reached for the visor and slammed it down, which made her heart skip a beat. The officer's eyes went from a bright blue to a glowing blue under the visor's view.

Claire popped the kick stand and shifted into gear. She sped off before being attacked yet again. There was no doubt the officer would attack her just like the last person. Instead, Claire controlled her fears and focused on her next task, her date with Major Timothy Cain at the Raccoon Hospital. If she could track him down then she would be able to find Alice. All she could hope was that Alice was safely out of the city. But that didn't boast well for Claire, who was now trapped in the crazed city. If anything, Major Cain could get her out of the city especially if Alice was already gone too. Her hopes began renewing as she raced down Warren Street, headed north to the hospital. Soon she would probably see Alice, get the Hell out of Raccoon City, and end this bizarre nightmare.

 

**To be continued.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 3**

The Honda VTX softened its rumble once it banked the turn off Mission Street and onto Army Street. But Claire Redfield was forced to make a hard stop before she slammed into a fire truck. She balanced the bike between her legs but all her attention was set on the silent chaos that was Army Street.

"Holy sh..." Claire muttered under her helmet. She was in awe until fear began rising in her chest. Raccoon Hospital was still a block down but the street was dammed by overturn cars, police vehicles, toppled telephone poles, a few buses, and paper flying all over. Hesitantly, Claire lifted her eyes upward after something caught her eye.

There were several broken windows in tall buildings. But what'd turned Claire's stomach was the obvious blood smear trailing down from the charred windows. Whatever had happened here, it'd been very ugly and killed hundreds of people. Claire suspected the attacks and murders in the city had somehow originated here. Or worse yet, looking further down the street, it all began at the hospital. It wasn't too farfetched since Major Timothy Cain was at the hospital.

After making up her mind, Claire back pedaled the motorcycle then started carefully cutting down small backstreets around the Saint Michael Clock Tower that neighbored the hospital. Perhaps the backside of the hospital wasn't as jammed up as the front side on Army Street. Carefully maneuvering through the wreckage, Claire was able to get to the side street next to the hospital. She could only park the motorcycle on the sidewalk in a small cleared spot. Debating whether to leave the helmet, she opted not to and simply jogged down the cluttered sidewalk to the front of the hospital. On her short hike down the street, Claire noted the wrecked cars and fallen light posts. But it was the blood spatter on police car hoods that knotted her stomach.

Claire approached Army Street, but noises from ahead made her hesitate and hide around the corner of the building. She peered around the corner and pinpointed the disturbance, the voices now clearer. She slotted her eyes at the dozen Umbrella soldiers poised at the base of the steps of the hospital. Their distinct insignia of red and white triangles that formed the Umbrella logo stood out against their black uniform.

"Damn," the mechanic murmured. She thought twice about just approaching the soldiers and asking for Major Cain. Some part of her wanted to do it, but she doubted they'd be so receptive to her. Their rifles weren't that friendly looking either. Rocking on her boots, Claire struggled what to do next until a woman's voice blared loudly from Claire's hip.

"Major Cain, Major Cain this is Sergeant Fawler," a woman hailed over the radio.

Claire cursed and hastily scrambled for the radio after it loudly resounded through the street. She prayed the Umbrella soldiers didn't pick up on it.

"This is Major Cain." His voice was much quieter than Fawler's.

A soft sigh escaped Claire after she turned the volume down, but she still carefully listened to the conversation.

"We're requesting your help at the Raven's Gate Bridge," Sergeant Fawler radioed.

"I am on my way," Major Cain responded.

Claire heard a soft echo and realized why once she spotted Major Cain jogging down the steps of Raccoon Hospital. She bit her bottom lip and struggled not to go after him.

"I will be there in fifteen minutes," Major Cain added.

"Roger that," Sergeant Fawler answered.

"Cain out."

Claire tucked behind the building more as the soldiers escorted Major Cain away from the hospital and headed south on Army Street. She was forced to press her back against the building. Holding her breath, she waited for them to pass through the chaotic wasteland in Army Street. Once they were gone, Claire dropped her head against the building. The hard plastic of her helmet clanged against concrete.

"Now what?" Claire debated her options and decided to investigate the hospital since it was of interest to Major Cain and seemed to be the epicenter. Gathering her nerves, Claire pushed off the building and jogged towards entrances of the hospital, which was owned and operated by Umbrella. The gigantic Umbrella logo was casted in bronze over the doors. But it was all the bullet holes in the glass that impressed Claire. Her boots crunched against the shards that littered the steps to the door.

Reaching behind, Claire retrieved the handgun and entered the hospital that was eerily void of any life. Not sure where to start, she simply went through the lobby and entered a hallway. After a minute, it occurred to her that the hospital had power unlike the rest of the city. Most likely the hospital was utilizing generators for power, but it would be short lived before the fuel would run out. Then the whole damn place would plunge into darkness because sunset was only an hour away.

Unsure what to look for, the mechanic roamed the hospital's first floor then entered a stairwell to go to the second floor. She hurried up the steps and slowed beside the sealed door. She reached for the handle but went still after a pained scream reached her ear. Claire couldn't pinpoint its location thanks to being in the stairwell. But she wasn't too far if she could hear the scream at all.

Taking a chance, she drew open the door quietly and entered the second floor. Hopefully she made the right guess. Claire had entered a section of a maternity ward and attempted seeking out the owner of the scream. Perhaps it wasn't the greatest plan, but she could only hope to get some kind of answer.

Coming around a corner, Claire rushed around it only to hear the scuffing of feet too late, the helmet not helping her. She nearly slammed into another woman, who was obviously injured by the blood on her blue scrubs. Claire took a hesitant step back and held out her right hand, the left hand gripping the gun harder. She choked on her words when the nurse weakly lifted her head.

A low growl emanated from the nurse, and she suddenly lunged for the other woman. Her filthy teeth barred when her mouth opened wide. Her hands first latched onto the woman's leather clad shoulders then her mouth was drawn down.

Initial shock was cut off by natural instinct to live, and Claire nailed the nurse in the stomach first. She aimed the gun at the nurse and hesitated to pull the trigger until the nurse lunged again. Claire retracted on the trigger, but it was stiff and locked in place by the safety. A low curse echoed into Claire's helmet as she was hit hard by the nurse.

The nurse fought to bite into human flesh but leather and plastic blocked her first two attempts. Before she could make another try, she was rolled onto her back. Gloved hands wrapped around her head then everything went dark after her neck was snapped hard.

Gasping feverishly, Claire stared down in shock at the motionless nurse under her. She jerked her hands away from the half decomposed face of the nurse. Nausea worked its way up Claire's stomach, but she fought it down. Instead, she scooped up the Beretta 90two and stumbled to her feet. Not able to handle what'd just happened, Claire decided to escape the hospital before anybody else or anything else attacked her.

Brief flashes from the Silent Hill videogames and movie became too realistic to Claire. It served her right for playing those damn games late into the night years ago. But a nightmare becoming real was another matter. The boom of her boots against the stairs made her refocus on getting the Hell out of the crazed hospital alive. All she needed next was the janitor slithering out on his belly from a women's bathroom.

Claire felt freedom and safety once the main entrance appeared ahead of her. She raced down the hallway, through the lobby, and skidded hard just beyond the front entrance. She hunched forward with her hands on her knees. Relief washed over her after escaping the hospital, a chill still on her back.

Not wanting to tempt fate by peering over her shoulder, Claire instead straightened up and quickly noticed what seemed to be a ghost moving south on Army Street. Breaking free from her disbelief, she bolted down the steps and called out to the blond, who walked away from a police car. Claire slowed once a riot shotgun was pointed at her face, and she held up her hands in peace, the Beretta tangled in her left hand.

"Alice, it's me... Claire." Claire silently cursed the helmet that covered her face. She then added, "Claire Redfield." She slowly read the recognition registering in Alice's blue eyes.

Alice gradually lowered the riot shotgun and continued staring oddly at the well clad person before her. Her lips slightly parted, words caught up on her tongue.

Claire decided it was best to remove her helmet so she slowly did it. Her red hair tumbled around her shoulders.

Alice curiously stared at the other woman then murmured, "Claire." Confusion and surprise crossed her features.

"Yeah." Claire hooked her right hand under the chin of the helmet. She stepped closer to Alice and was glad the shotgun was completely lowered now. "You remember me, right?" She was hastily scanning over Alice's features, body, and clothes or lack of attire. But what worried her more were the bloody wounds on Alice's neck and temple.

Alice had a frown pulling at her lips, but she softly stated, "The hot young mechanic from the airport." Memories seemed to be swarming her all at once.

Claire chuckled and revealed a gentle grin. "You got it." She stowed the Beretta 90two in her waistband. She moved a bit closer and became more serious. "Are you alright?"

Alice touched her forehead and admitted, "I don't know." She glanced down at her body.

Claire had a better look now that she was near Alice. After getting past the obvious wounds on Alice, she started picking out changes in Alice's features. Those blue eyes had once been a steel blue but were now a rich sky blue. But Claire started furrowing her brow once she realized that Alice seemed years younger. She nearly touched Alice, wanting to confirm what her eyes saw yet controlled her urge.

"We should clean those wounds and... find you some clothes," Claire suggested. She hoped to give Alice some kind of direction.

Alice scanned the surrounding chaos from some kind of battle. She muttered, "Undead." Their scent was clear under her keen nose. But she cut her eyes to Claire and nodded at the earlier idea.

Claire held out her left hand in offer. Confidence filled her once Alice's hand slid into hers and locked together. "Come on." She directed Alice through the overturned street and onto the sidewalk. She weaved through the debris on the sidewalk until they came upon her waiting motorcycle.

Alice recognized the distinct bike and soon found a helmet held out to her. She instead pushed it back into Claire's chest. "I don't need it."

An argument wasn't worth it right now so Claire instead put the helmet on but shoved the visor up. "There are attacks going on in the city." She climbed on it, kicked the stand away, and adjusted the Honda between her legs. "I've been attacked a couple of times." She shifted forward and helped Alice get on the motorcycle.

Alice snaked one arm around Claire but kept the shotgun in her right hand. Her bare feet found the cool pegs meant for a passenger. News about the city didn't surprise her in the least and caused a frown.

Claire prepared to start the bike but absently mentioned, "And your boss has the city on lock down." She slammed the visor then started the bike up. She became situated after turning the motorcycle around and weaved through the vehicles. There had to be a good location where they could rest and take care of Alice's wounds.

Raccoon City's buildings began glimmering in the late sunlight, glass reflecting early sunset. Soon it would become progressively harder for Claire to maneuver through the chaotic streets of the city. But she finally made it to downtown where there were a variety of shops. Turning a right onto Flower Street, Claire slowly rode past a few abandoned shops until she came to a quieter block. It was a better choice than getting closer to the Raccoon Police Department where she'd seen the dead cop rise up.

Alice dismounted from the bike and trailed her eyes over the buildings. Her long stare rested on the gunshop at the corner of the next block. But a leathery hand hooked her wrist and made Alice focus on Claire.

"Let's start in here," the mechanic suggested. She no longer had her helmet but kept the rest of her motorcycle gear on. She held onto Alice while she moved forward, to the entrance of a CVS Pharmacy store. The broken glass doors weren't any surprise to Claire so she directed Alice carefully past the shards.

Alice easily followed the young mechanic. But her bright blue eyes lowered to the Beretta 90two that poked out between leather chaps and jacket. The corner of her lips pulled with a knowing grin. She raised the riot shotgun in case there was any trouble in the store.

Claire couldn't see well so she retrieved her smartphone and switched on the flashlight app. Using the makeshift flashlight, she started through the aisles until they were upon the medicines and bandages. Quickly she began collecting supplies to use on Alice.

But Alice was focused on the rest of the store, eyes constantly searching. Her deep inhales didn't sound any alarms in her body. It wasn't until Claire's light touch that she was jarred and looked at Claire.

"Let's get closer to the entrance... better light." Claire had caught the older woman's strange motions but didn't comment on it. Instead, they ventured to the entrance and found a cleared spot next to a register. Once Alice sat on the checkout counter, Claire was able to begin inspecting Alice.

"I can..." Alice dropped the argument after realizing Claire was blatantly ignoring her.

Claire started with cleaning the obvious wounds on Alice's face, neck, shoulders, and arms. As she tended to them, she struck up a conversation. "So, you haven't called or texted... no letters in the mail." She was wiping the blood off from Alice's temple where hair had been obviously shaven. "Not even smoke signals."

Alice swallowed hard yet held her silence. Her stare distant and even lost. But Claire's now uncovered fingers met her chin and turned her head.

"I guess it was a bad date after all," Claire tempted, a weak grin over her lips.

Alice sadly smiled, but it faded away. "There were... problems at work." Soft fingers left her face and cool alcohol continued cleaning her wounds. Briefly her eyes shut and hellish memories swarmed her. They were broken by Claire's voice.

"You look like a pincushion," Claire summarized. She knelt down and took care of the wounds around Alice's legs. "Why am I thinking you became the lab rat at work?" She waited for a response and received nothing. A sigh broke free, and Claire stood up after caring for the last wounds. She placed her hands on either side of Alice and leaned in closer.

Alice slightly leaned away when Claire entered her space. She warily eyed the younger woman. 

"I'm not stupid, Alice." Claire studied Alice's guarded features. "I know they've done something to you... and it's not just the wounds, clothes, or lack of." She canted her head and mentioned, "You're also about twenty years younger looking than when we met a week ago."

Alice held the mechanic's searching eyes.

Claire gritted her teeth at Alice's silence. She took a deep breath and hotly vented, "There are people attacking others for no reason. They're dying... and getting back up." She was becoming angrier by the second. "I've been attacked twice already, and I have a bad feeling I'm going to be shot at before all of this is over."

Alice slightly cringed at the image of Claire being hit by a bullet.

"What the Hell happened down there?" Claire demanded when Alice looked away. She touched Alice's shoulders, gently. "What happened to you?"

Alice shook her head then opened her eyes to Claire's concerned expression. She sighed and simply answered, "A virus."

The mechanic rocked back on her heels, which caused her hands to fall from Alice. She stared, oddly at the older woman. "Like a bioweapon?"

"Yes." Alice watched Claire's stress rise. "They've been working on it at the Hive... for years and carrying out experiments both in the Hive and in the laboratories in the Arklay Mountains."

"Umbrella?" Claire checked.

Alice gave a low nod.

Quickly the last entry in Alice's journal jumped into Claire's mind. "You knew... about the virus."

"And I knew what it can do," Alice agreed. "I promised to help an environmentalist group gather proof about what Umbrella was engineering."

"What exactly does the virus do?"

Alice ran her fingers through her hair, which caused several locks to fall over the shaven area. "It reanimates the dead."

Claire was in disbelief until she thought about the dead police officer that got up and moved through the office building hours ago.

"The undead only want one thing... human flesh and blood." Alice felt the fear build up in Claire. "Once you're bitten then you become one of them."

Claire shook her head then walked away from Alice. Her mind was spinning until it settled on one thing. She turned her head sidelong and stated, "We have to get out of this city." She bowed her head and softly added, "It's been locked down though."

Alice slid off the counter, her bare feet hitting the rough carpet of the store. "There's more than one way out of here than just the roads."

Claire turned to the older woman. For several seconds, she examined the changes in Alice's ageless features and altered demeanor. Finally she whispered, "What'd they do to you?"

"I'm... not sure," Alice murmured. She felt slightly see-through and caused her to move away from Claire.

But the mechanic wasn't deterred and quickly followed her friend. "Let's find some clothes and get out of here." Claire had enough of the damn city.

Alice snared the shotgun from the counter then followed Claire out onto the street. Shortly they entered a clothing store next door to the gunshop. As Alice put on the holey jeans and skin tight black shirt, she began feeling whole again. She received a pair of boots from Claire that she quickly put on and laced up. Standing, Alice looked over at the mechanic, who came out from the back with a leather jacket.

"I think this is your size," Claire guessed. Once the sun was down then it'd get chilly pretty fast.

Alice took a step towards Claire until a sharp pain erupted first in her stomach. The hot white flash sent her down onto the floor, gasping for air, and hunched forward.

Claire dropped to her knees next to Alice. "What is it?" She cringed from the painful whimpers.

Alice raised her bare arms and revealed  the grotesque movements under her skin.

"What the..." Claire nearly touched Alice's forearm but halted and stared worriedly.

Alice curled forward after the pain increased. She gave a low scream until callused yet soft hands were comforting her. She shut her eyes and willed her body to settle again. Her nails dug into the carpeted floor. Dark memories from the hospital flooded her.

"It'll be alright," Claire soothed. She wasn't sure what else to do and waited for the storm to pass Alice. Once the shifting under Alice's arm slowed down, Claire sighed in relief. She found glossy blue eyes peered up at her. "You okay now?"

"I think so." Alice blew out a low breath. She then tempted fate and cautiously climbed to her feet. Her fingers were tangled in Claire's motorcycle jacket. Once strength came back in her knees, she released the mechanic.

"What was that?" Claire murmured.

Alice blinked a few times then turned her head to the mechanic. "The virus."

Claire's eyebrows hiked up, but she didn't withdraw despite her natural desire to do so. "The virus?"

Alice closed her eyes briefly. "I remember." She pulled away from Claire then wandered over to the full length mirror. But she was drawn to the reflection of her neck. "They experimented on me with the virus." She pulled at the collar of the short black shirt. Where there'd once been an entry wound from a needle was now nearly gone. All the wounds were healing rather quickly than normal.

Claire had picked up the leather jacket and carefully neared the older woman. "You're..." Alice's blue eyes cut to her from within the mirror. "Dead?" she hesitantly questioned.

"No." Alice focused on her own reflection instead of Claire. "I'm not like them." She faced Claire now and received the black leather jacket, which she shrugged on with ease. "Not completely." She ended the conversation by leaving the store.

Claire released a heavy breath and considered exactly what Alice meant by that. After a headshake, she quickly followed Alice outside and realized just how late it was getting now that the sunlight was almost gone.

"We need more firepower," Alice muttered. She went left and approached the gunshop's locked door. Not discouraged by the bolted door, Alice simply kicked near the lock and took the door off its hinges. She entered the dimly lit gunshop after sniffing the air for any undead.

Claire was impressed by Alice's display of strength. There wasn't time to question it and instead she watched Alice collect more guns. "I hate guns," she murmured.

"That's why you have my Beretta 90two," Alice prodded. She was pulling magazines out from a case.

Claire was shaken by the fact that Alice heard her and knew of the Beretta. "I uh..."

Alice had a handful of loaded magazines that she shoved into the jacket's pockets. She scooped up two Glocks before showing her dark smile at Claire. "How'd you like my apartment?" Alice was liking the growing blush on Claire's cheeks.

"It was... modern," Claire shyly answered.

Alice chuckled then moved out of sight into the darkness. She grabbed a shotgun holster that she fitted across her back. The riot shotgun fit in it perfectly once it was swung behind. Alice filled the front of the holster with more shots. Heading back towards Claire, she grabbed two loaded Heckler & Koch MP5K submachine guns from off the wall. Last, she took six more magazines with seventeen rounds in each.

Claire stood slightly wide eye at all the guns on the older woman. But Alice's left hand pressed into her chest with cold metal.

"You'll want these," Alice informed. Once Claire cupped under her hands, she released the magazines then brushed past.

Claire studied the full magazines in her hands. She bit her lower lip and decided not to think about it. She stowed the magazines in her jacket pockets then hastily followed Alice out of the gunshop. A frown pulled at the corner of her mouth once she realized it was now dark. "Great," she muttered.

"We should hurry," Alice suggested. Her steps were wide and quickly carried her back to the motorcycle. "Hard to say how long it'll take us to get out of here."

Claire shook her head and mentioned, "They're quarantining at each checkpoint."

Alice stopped next to the bike and looked at Claire. "It won't be long before the virus reaches the checkpoints."

Claire was unsure how rapidly the virus could move, but she trusted Alice's judgment on it. She narrowed her eyes slightly and asked, "Won't your boss let us out, regardless?" She didn't like the catlike smile that appeared on Alice's cold features.

"He's the reason I was in the hospital." Alice slung the submachine guns over her back and adjusted their straps so it was comfortable. "And he's probably the reason I'm awake right now instead of being pumped with more of the virus."

Claire wasn't sure what to say. She had her helmet between her now gloved hands. "Maybe you'll get to return the favor to him before we get out of here." She began mounting the bike.

"I'd like that," Alice whispered. She waited until Claire was situated then she got on the motorcycle next. That's when she noticed the radio on Claire's hip for the first time. She didn't ask anything and instead allowed Claire to handle the Honda VTX that roared to life.

Claire decided their first attempt would be the Raven's Gate Bridge where Major Timothy Cain was most likely stationed now. Perhaps Alice could convince the major that she and Alice should be allowed out of the city. But what kept turning over in Claire's mind was exactly how Umbrella planned to get Raccoon City under control again. If the virus was spreading through the city then it'd have to be cleansed, somehow. Not sure if the answer would settle well, Claire let it go.

This time Alice had both arms around the mechanic's leather-clad waist and held tightly. She was impressed with Claire's skill with the motorcycle despite the road debris in their way. Alice realized they were entering the Raven's Gate district. Most likely Claire hoped to reach Major Cain, but Alice was less optimistic especially once he would see Alice.

Claire passed two more blocks, but she slowed the bike because gunfire had reached her ear. Stopping the motorcycle, she pushed up the visor and listened more closely. "You hear that?"

Alice had her head canted and was smelling the air carefully. "Yes." She inhaled deeper and dissected the different scents. "Most likely it's Umbrella soldiers fighting off hordes."

Claire crinkled up her nose at the idea. But Alice sudden rise of tension made her stiffen too. "What?"

Alice's nose flared wider after she breathed in the grotesque scent again. "Trouble." She pointed off to her right. "Head towards the church."

Claire reached for her visor and held it for a second. "Am I heading towards the trouble?"

"No... it's headed towards us," Alice whispered.

Claire didn't like the sounds of it and slammed the visor down. She floored the motorcycle, racing towards the church. Something felt like it was on her heels even though there was nothing in her view or mirrors. The Raven's Gate Church began forming rapidly, stain glass high up became distinct and ornate.

The Honda VTX's tires gripped the paved road hard once the brake was applied, the tires coming to a rest several yards before the church's sealed wood doors. The engine rumbled low, but it couldn't hide the hungry roar from inside the church.

Reaching behind, Alice retrieved the riot shotgun and began pumping it. "Go through the front door." After another sniff, she confirmed her suspicions.

"Alice, are you..." Claire had her head turned sidelong.

"Trust me," Alice insisted. A grin pulled across her lips.

Claire shook her head once but revved the motorcycle and took off for the front door. Adrenaline fueled Claire's body, and she tightened her grip on the handles. The church's wood doors bared down on them all of sudden then the bike's front tire slammed into the center. The entrance rushed past and the church pews appeared in front of Claire. Gunfire rang under Claire's helmet, but she desperately braked the motorcycle before they hit the pews. The motorcycle's rear swung forward, and the bike squealed closer to the first pew.

Alice used the bike's momentum to her advantage. She launched off the bike after firing one more time on a target above the altar. She back flipped and perfectly landed on a pew's back, her balance never faltering. Alice rushed forward, sprinting across the pew's backs one by one. Shots continued unloading from her gun at her opponent hidden in the shadows.

Once Claire had the bike under control, she took in the fact there were three humans standing among the pews, guns drawn. Claire stared at them briefly before her head jerked to the right where a creature stalked down a wall. Before she could call out a warning, Alice was already dealing with the beast.

It only took three shots towards the altar and the Licker was dead. Alice dropped the riot shotgun and tore the MP5K submachine guns free. Sights lined on the new threat, Alice pulled the triggers. As the empty shells spewed from the submachine guns, Alice curiously watched the Licker collapse from the wall, and blood splattered all around it.

Sharply it became silent after Alice ended the massacre of gunfire. She casually slid off the pew's back, and her boots boomed against the wood seat. She assessed the three humans, and one of them caused Alice to grin, devilishly. Alice swung the left machinegun over her back but kept the other pointed upwards.

One of the three humans hiding in the church stepped into the aisle. She had a dark glare that matched her midnight hair. She started towards Alice with fire in her brown eyes. She opened her mouths to speak but Alice's renewed gunfire cut her off.

Alice waited a few seconds then released the submachine gun's trigger. She lowered the weapon and canted her head. "You may want to step back," she suggested to the other woman. But her warning wasn't heeded and caused her to laugh.

The last Licker fell from the ceiling and slammed into the stone floor a few feet from the dark haired beauty. Its blood spewed onto her black boots and calves. A low groan came from the Licker, tongue loosely snaked out on the floor.

Annoyed brown eyes lifted from the dead creature to the well-armed blond standing on the pew. "Alice fucking Abernathy," she growled.

Alice smirked and cheerfully offered, "You're welcome, Detective Valentine."

The dark-haired detective, Jill Valentine, continued with her glare, but she turned her ire onto the woman on the motorcycle. "And who the fuck are you?"

Alice hopped off the pew and entered the aisle, the dead Licker separating her from Jill. "Detective, this is Claire Redfield."

Claire removed her helmet and nodded at the detective.

"Claire, this is Jill Valentine." Alice stepped over the Licker and joined Jill's side. But her attention was on the two other humans, a man and woman. She recognized the man from previous times. His name though eluded Alice.

Jill eyed Claire Redfield for another moment before she pointed at her male comrade. "Peyton Wells and..." She pointed at the reporter that'd accidently joined her and Peyton. "Terri Morales."

Alice nodded in kind to Peyton and Terri. She focused on Jill and asked, "What the Hell has happened?"

Jill slotted her eyes at Alice and rebuked, "I had hoped you could tell me." She holstered the Smith & Wesson 5946 handgun into her dual shoulder holster. "Goddamn Umbrella has the city on lock down."

Alice sighed and shook her head. "I'm out of the loop."

"Out of the loop?" Jill snapped. Her anger was rising as the bad news continued tonight.

Claire shut off her motorcycle and was able to hear better. She tried considering how Jill and Alice knew each other, not really wanting to know more.

"You're the goddamn Head of Security for that facility," Jill hotly fought. "How the Hell can't you know?"

Alice narrowed her eyes at the detective but calmly informed, "I quit my job." She enjoyed how Jill's features went from pissed to stunned within seconds.

"What?" Jill whispered. Disbelief was clearly written all over her face. She took a deep breath then tempted, "Does it have anything to do with Arklay?"

Alice was quiet but felt everybody's eyes on her. She bit her bottom lip then finally answered, "That's just half of it."

Jill bowed her head and ran her fingers through short, dark strands. "Damn it." Images of her partner's recent death plagued her.

"We have to get out of this city," Alice informed the group.

"There's no getting out of here," Peyton Wells spoke up for the first time.

"They have all the exit points locked up," Terri added.

Alice moved away from the group and retrieved the riot shotgun. "Not all of them." She knew the city fairly well.

"What about the RPPD's copter?" Peyton suggested to the group.

Jill widened her eyes at the S.T.A.R.S. officer. "Can you fly that thing?"

"I can," Claire spoke up. She flexed her grip on the bike's handles when everybody turned to her.

Alice rejoined the group but had clearly heard Claire Redfield. She was loading shots into the gun and smiled at Claire. "Can you now?"

Claire dipped her head and mentioned, "Not legally but..."

Alice chuckled and pumped the riot shotgun after reloading it. "But it doesn't matter." She liked Peyton's idea over her earlier thoughts.

"It's a hike to the police department," Jill reminded the group.

Alice darkly smiled at Jill and taunted, "You aren't scared of the dark, are you?"

Jill glowered at Alice and leaned closer to her. "I'll lead the way."

Alice gave a low laugh and patted Jill on her back. "Thanks, mighty detective." She slipped past and approached Claire Redfield. Her features slightly softened, and she softly checked, "Rotorcrafts too?"

Claire rolled her shoulders and teased, "I'm a flygirl." She and Alice traded smiles, but Claire lost hers first when Jill Valentine invaded their quiet moment. She let out a low breath and wondered exactly what this new team up would mean for her and Alice. If it got them out of the city then that's all that really mattered to Claire. Hopefully it was an escape that would be sooner than too late.

 

**To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 4**

"This way," Jill ordered. She glanced over her shoulder at the small group following her lead down the sidewalk. For a moment, she considered why the Hell that redhead chic had to bring the motorcycle. Shortly they could pile up in a vehicle and drive across the city to the police department where the helicopter was on the roof. Why on Earth the redhead felt a need to bring the Honda motorcycle was beyond Jill. Besides, it was slowing them down. And what was the redhead's name again? Claire... Claire Redfield, Jill recalled.

Shaking off the annoyance, Jill focused on the task of getting to a worthwhile vehicle that'd transport them quickly. She had yet to see any vehicle randomly parked on the street and that bothered her a bit. Behind her, she heard the others talking and easily picked out Alice's voice after a moment.

"Why did you come?" Alice asked. She walked on Claire's right side and had already attempted to take the motorcycle from Claire, to push it. But she kept getting refused by the mechanic.

Claire adjusted her grip on the handles and continued pushing the bike along the sidewalk, behind the group. "I was worried about you."

Alice slightly raised an eyebrow and softly grinned at Claire. "My mother worries about me."

Claire laughed and shook her head. But an obstacle on the sidewalk made her focus on getting around it. "I just... care about you." She glanced at Alice and added, "I had to make sure you were alright."

Alice considered the response for a moment, so many unspoken things. But she nodded and tenderly replied, "Thank you."

Claire returned Alice's smile yet couldn't help teasing the older woman. "It comes standard with any annual I perform."

Alice softly laughed at the mechanic and gently grasped Claire's shoulder. "And we haven't even gotten to my annual."

"Yet," Claire quietly reminded. She winked at Alice then looked ahead at the group. She slowed down when she noticed that Jill had found a vehicle to use for them. Stopping the bike a few paces away, she popped out the kickstand and waited to see how they'd start the small pickup truck.

Surprisingly Jill found the door unlocked. However, the keys were another matter, and Jill didn't find them anywhere after she got into the cab. She grumbled, leaned to her right, and studied the ignition carefully.

Alice left the mechanic's side and climbed the silver truck's rail, slightly brushing against Jill's leg. "Can you start it?"

"I think so." Jill looked at Alice briefly then back to the ignition. She grabbed it but hesitated because she wasn't sure she could rip off the cover.

Alice caught on and reached around, her fingers digging into the cover. With one strong yank, she tore off the cover and tossed it onto the floor. "Ya got three minutes, Detective Valentine." She ignored Jill's glower and descended the truck.

"So what are you?" Peyton prompted, eyes on the beautiful redhead.

Claire studied the well padded man that carried a police officer air around him. "I'm a mechanic." Briefly her eyes flickered to Alice. "How about you?"

"I'm a S.T.A.R.S. officer," Peyton informed. "What kind of cars you work on?

Claire was watching Jill's failed attempts with the car's ignition. "Not cars." She focused on the S.T.A.R.S. officer. "I work on airplanes." The surprise on Peyton's face was worth it too.

Alice was moving around Peyton, slowly. Her nose flared wider when she picked out his distinct scent.

Beside them, Terri Morales was curiously watching the group talk while Jill fought with the truck's ignition. Occasionally she looked around the area, seeming to expect a problem any second. When the truck whined, Terri looked over her shoulder at Jill in the cab. But the truck had yet to start.

Claire leaned to her side and called, "Need help with the truck?"

Peyton visibly cringed, already foretelling Jill's answer.

"No," Jill sharply replied. She continued striking the two cut wires together.

Alice rolled her eyes at the detective's abrasive attitude. It was pretty damn normal. Yet that didn't keep her grin away, especially once the truck actually started next. Some part of her felt like clapping at Jill for getting it done, but she resisted the urge.

Jill climbed out of the truck and approached the group.

Peyton started turning until a cough made him bend forward. Sudden movements made Peyton get over the cough quickly and look up, only to find a gun in his face. He went stiff and kept his wide eyes on Alice's gun. But around him more guns were pulled then Jill's voice fired up first.

"Hold it!"

Jill kept her handgun trained on Alice's forehead. Yet her eyes cut to the right, and she took in the black Beretta that Claire Redfield had pointed at her temple. Jill disregarded Claire and slotted her eyes at Alice. "What you think you're doing?" she huskily demanded.

"He's wounded," Alice stated. She nodded at Peyton and didn't lower the gun from his face. "The infection is spreading." Now the wound on Peyton's arm made sense.

"I'm fine," Peyton coldly argued. He noted that Terri took a step away from him, which annoyed him further.

"We should take care of him now." Alice directed her words at Peyton, not keen on him traveling with them.

Claire flexed her grip on the Beretta 90two and didn't like the sounds of this argument. She kept her eyes on Jill and hoped she didn't have to pull the trigger.

"It'll be more difficult later," Alice continued. She turned her attention to Jill, who was protecting Peyton. "You know that," she hotly insisted.

Jill held Alice's eyes for a heartbeat then started shaking her head. "No." She retracted her handgun and approached Alice but still felt Claire's gun pointed at her. "If it comes to that, I'll take care of it myself." She and Alice continued trading a silent war of wills.

Terri adjusted the digital camera in her hands. All the tension was making her worry even more that they'd make it out alive from the city.

Alice revealed a grin and lowered the Glock. "As you wish." She nodded at Claire, who also dropped her aim from Jill's head. Turning her gaze to Peyton, Alice nonchalantly informed, "It's nothing personal... but in an hour, maybe two, you'll be dead." She holstered the handgun. "And moments later, you'll become one of them. You'll endanger your friends... try to kill them... probably succeed." Alice shrugged then honestly told, "It's just the way it is."

Jill stared, coldly at Alice despite the warning was very true. She indeed knew it too and hated it.

"Maybe we should be going," Terri gently suggested to them.

Alice seconded the idea but went around Jill. She didn't have plans to ride in the truck and rather stayed with Claire on the motorcycle.

The detective turned to Claire, who still had the Beretta 90two. "Never fired a gun, huh?" She holstered her own gun then smirked at Claire. "You can't very well fire it with the safety on," she mocked the mechanic.

Claire glanced at the weapon and noted that the safety was in place. She mentally cursed herself but peered up darkly at Jill.

"I guess you haven't had that date at the firing range with Alice yet," Jill remarked in a sarcastic tone. She turned her smirk onto Alice on the right.

Alice was as quick with her wit as she was with her body. A dark grin played on her face as she taunted, "No, we skipped over it and went right to the handcuffs instead."

Claire went wide eye, a flush on her cheeks.

Jill gave a nasty look at Alice, and Claire's bright blush made Jill assume it was true. Before she could continue the verbal spar, she was muted by Alice speaking again.

"Terri is right... we should go." Alice had enough of the game and touched Claire's arm. "We'll follow behind you with the bike."

Jill brushed off the earlier jabs and replied, "Fine." She noted Claire's blush was almost gone, and it made her huff. She turned on her heels and marched over to the truck. "Get in," she barked at Peyton and Terri.

Claire waited until nearly all of them were in the truck then she turned to Alice. "What the Hell was that?" She shoved the gun into the rear of her waistband.

"Jill and I go a ways back," Alice vaguely explained. She started to the motorcycle.

"I didn't notice," Claire chided. She climbed onto the bike then waited until Alice was behind her. Once settled, she started the Honda VTX and refocused on the task at hand. Blowing out a breath, she rolled off the sidewalk and followed the pickup truck down the street.

Alice adjusted her arms around Claire's leather clad waist, not minding it at all. She noted this time that Claire didn't put on the helmet, but it was a mute point right now. Instead they hastily zipped down the dark street and followed the truck.

Claire groused at her hair getting in the way. Slightly distracted, she nearly missed the brake lights brightening as the truck slowed down.

"I'm not one of those things!" a man hollered, his arms waving in the air.

Claire braked hard and pulled up alongside the truck. She curiously eyed him and began comparing her journey to Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz. Except the damn Wizard was a mechanical helicopter located on the roof of the local police department. Or so they all hoped right now.

"Heeeey, remember me?"

Jill Valentine had put the driver's window down and kept the gun pointed towards the newcomer. She rolled her eyes at him; he was familiar to her.

"Look, I haven't been bitten or anything," he proclaimed loudly. He started displaying his untouched body to Detective Valentine.

Jill shook her head once and sighed but then put her gun down. "Climb aboard."

All too happy, he darted to the rear door on the driver's side and tossed open the door. "Lloyd Jefferson Wayne," he introduced. He became comfortable in the backseat, beside Peyton. "You can call me L.J. on the account of the informal situation."

Jill was putting the window up and sighed at L.J.'s chatter. She hit the gas and caused the wheels to squeal against the pavement.

L.J. looked at Peyton and smiled. "Whad up brother?"

Peyton gave a weak smile and nodded.

L.J. could tell Peyton was some kind of officer and decided to play it cool.

Claire shook her head at their newest group member.

"Let's go," Alice suggested to the mechanic. She tightened her grip once Claire put the bike into gear and hastened after the truck.

Jill used her mental map to get her to the precinct located centrally in the city. She slowed at the next intersection and turned onto Davies Street, heading northbound. She had to dodge a few wrecked cars then a white police van parked in front of the Raccoon High School.

Terri leaned forward and curiously studied the dark school. "Creepy," she murmured.

"Yo, you're that chic from the local news station," L.J. brought up.

Terri twisted around and offered a dim smile.

L.J. became further excited and leaned closer. "Terri Morales right?" He brightened after her nod. "I have to get your autograph."

Jill shook her head but paid attention to the drive while Terri and L.J. talked about her career as a reporter. In the rear view mirror, Jill could tell that her friend, Peyton, wasn't doing so well. She cursed Alice for being right. Already one of her friends had died and mutated from the T-virus. Jill wasn't willing to give up another one to the virus. Another glance at the side mirror reminded Jill that Alice and Claire were right behind them.

"We can't be far," Claire hollered over her shoulder when they approached another left turn.

Alice slotted her eyes at the road's name on the sign as they banked the corner. It was Ennerdale Street, which meant that the police station was two blocks away. "We're almost there," she loudly responded. But her words were a jinx once they came upon the roadblock that the police department had setup many hours ago when the outbreak first started in the city.

Claire braked the motorcycle until the front wheel nearly touched the police saddlehorse. She peered over her right shoulder at the pickup truck. The headlights flooded over the blocked off space that kept them from the precinct. For a moment, there seemed to be movement among the chaos of police cars, fire trucks, and overturned bus. It sent a chill down Claire's spine.

After a deep inhale, Alice slotted her eyes and attempted dissecting all the scents drifting beyond the blockade. She lost count, too quickly.

"I don't like this," Claire murmured. Initially her instinct was to back pedal the motorcycle and ride away.

"There are undead in there," Alice whispered. But she couldn't explain further because of Jill.

The detective ducked her head out of the open window and ordered, "We'll have to go in on foot."

Claire shook her head and looked up at Jill. "There has to be another way out of the city than this." A warm hand slipped under the leather jacket and nearly sent Claire off the bike. But the soothing stroke over her stomach made her calm down.

"What do you suggest?" Jill challenged. She pointed at the dark space of the street ahead of them. "That helicopter is our fastest way out of here."

"If it's even there," Claire hollered over the rumbling engines.

"It's there," Jill swore. When she'd left the precinct, she recalled seeing it there on the roof top, a forgotten escape method. She reached down and twisted the key until the engine went silent. "Come on, Raggedy Ann," she taunted. She signaled for the others to unload from the truck.

Claire glared at the smartass reference to the famous doll, which had red hair like Claire. But Alice's shift at her back made her stiffen.

Alice dipped her head and brought her lips near Claire's ear. "Stay close to me... I'll keep you safe," she huskily uttered.

Claire held her breath and closed her eyes until Alice pulled away. A gentle squeeze against her stomach made her open her eyes. It was time to go so she cut off the engine then better balanced the bike between her legs. Once Alice climbed off, Claire popped out the kickstand and got off the motorcycle next.

Alice reached behind and retrieved a MP5K submachine gun, checking over it. She sensed Jill near her so casually asked, "How far from the precinct are we?"

"A block," Jill replied. She loaded a new magazine into the Smith &Wesson handgun. Her spare handgun in the other holster was already loaded and ready. "The chief had a block radius barricaded around the precinct... thinking it'd protect them from the undead."

"Fools," Alice muttered. She released the submachine gun's safety. She turned and eyed Peyton Wells, who was slightly pale and rather sweaty now. Most likely it'd be another twenty minutes or so before he turned, and Alice would be prepared to drop him, if Jill couldn't do it.

Jill yanked out her extra handgun then held it out to L.J., handle out. She raised an eyebrow in hidden offer.

L.J. tilted his head back and stated, "Please, girl!" He threw open his leather jacket and poked out his hips. "Look, my shit is custom." L.J. rocked his hips back and forth, showcasing his golden Desert Eagles.

Jill rolled her eyes then saw Peyton was giving Terri a handgun to use. She was glad and started around everybody, towards the blockade. "Let's go." For a moment, it felt like nobody would follow her but one by one the others filtered in behind her. Reaching down, Jill retrieved the small Maglite attached to her right leg. She switched it on and raised it above her pointed handgun.

At the rear of the group, Alice stayed behind and close to Claire. She was on high alert. Her senses were going wild, and Claire's frantic heartbeat wasn't helping her focus. She licked her lips and softly asked, "Where did you get that radio?"

Claire lost her focus and glanced at the radio hooked to her hip. "A dead cop... or at least at the time I took it off him." She indicated the dark street ahead of them. "I picked it up on the other side of the barricade before I came to the hospital."

Alice considered this information then summarized, "You went to the Umbrella office." She slightly softened at Claire's obvious attempt to find her.

"Figured it was a good starting point," Claire murmured. She was frantically scanning her surroundings as they weaved between the cars. Her leather gloves were hanging out of her rear pocket, leaving the Beretta's cold metal against her bare palms.

"Shut up," Jill hissed at the two chatters. She slowed down beside a fire truck and placed her back alongside it. Something was making her hair stand up so she cautiously edged towards the rear of the fire truck. Her gun was vertical to her face, barrel pointed at the sky. Once she came around the corner of the truck, a cold yet wet substance coated her right shoulder. Peering down, Jill recognized it as blood. She let out a low breath that settled her nerve, some.

Alice took a deep breath and allowed the smells to fill her. She darkly smiled once she picked out an undead just in front of Jill. A good luck wish went out to the gruff detective.

Jill had the flashlight and gun ready. Slowly turning the truck's corner, she finally brought her view past the truck. The flashlight's beam rolled with Jill's body until it settled on a person, who was on all fours overtop of a body. Much to Jill's horrid shock, the person was feasting on the dead body, a huge cavity in the stomach.

The bright light from the flashlight caused the creature to jerk his head up, revealing his bloody face. A string of intestine dangled from between his dark teeth. His bright blue eyes shined wildly in the stream of light.

Jill snapped into action and fired on the undead. She nailed him directly in the forehead and watched the undead flop down into the body's torn cavity, face first. Blood splattered around the bodies further. Gasping hard, Jill leaned against the truck.

L.J. knew what the detective had done. He signed the cross over his chest and silently prayed they'd get out of the city.

"This is crazy," Terri murmured. Her hands trembled, along with the gun locked between her palms.

Alice shut her eyes then tilted her head back. She began to smile, toothily.

"Sssh," Jill hushed them. She straightened up after hearing something.

"What is that?" Peyton murmured.

Claire narrowed her eyes and tilted her head some. Slowly the sounds filtered to her. It was scraping and dragging. After a few seconds, she realized the sounds were getting closer.

"They know we're here now," Alice explained to the group. She was breathing deeply, inhaling the undead's scents as they neared the humans.

Jill realized the mistake of shooting the undead earlier. Inadvertently the other undead within the barricade were alerted of their presence and location. "Shit," she hissed. "Let's move!" Jill darted around the fire truck with gun and flashlight sweeping the area.

Hastily the group moved through the maze of wreckage, darting and jumping over various equipment. Jill remained in the lead and fired on any undead that came in the flashlight's beam. After taking out eight of them, she was beginning to worry because they weren't that much closer to the precinct. What was disturbing was that more undead were wearing police uniform. Thankfully they were brain dead and couldn't fire their handguns, like the humans.

"They're coming up from behind!" Claire hollered to the group.

"We're getting surrounded," Peyton summarized. He wiped the sweat from his brow and fired on another undead coming around a SUV.

"Just keep moving forward," Jill hotly ordered them.

Alice shook her head and decided to make faster headway than what the detective was doing with the pea shooters. She roughly ripped the second submachine gun free, released the safety, and stepped around the group. She lined the guns' sights on the horde coming towards Jill. A grin caressed her lips once the empty shells began spewing around her. One by one the undead in front of Jill toppled like cut weeds.

Jill peered over her shoulder and glowered at Alice, despite the relief.

Claire remained near Alice, but her senses prickled at her back. She spotted an undead creeping up from behind Alice's left side. Claire hastily reacted and raced towards it then performed a clean kick at its chest. As it collided with the car's hood behind it, Claire raised the Beretta and shot it in the head. Pride fill Claire after finally getting the advantage over the damn creatures. But when she turned around, she realized her mistake. Another undead had snuck behind Alice too. A yell broke free from Claire, but she could feel it was too late.

Alice released the triggers, T-virus senses on high alert. She shifted all her weight to her left foot then performed a rear high kick. The force in the kick launched the undead that'd nearly jumped at Alice's back. Within seconds, it had a bullet in its head after Alice had spun around with both MP5K guns rattling loudly. In the darkness, Alice could see the other undead that were attempting to attack the group from the rear.

Claire blew out a relieved breath and returned to Alice's side.

"Keep going," Alice yelled to the group. She warded off the undead from behind, her steps back peddling to keep up with the group.

Claire considered how many more bullets were left in the submachine guns. She didn't have to wander anymore because Alice shot blanks and tossed the useless weapons.

"Come on," Alice ordered. She hooked Claire's arm and hurried them to catch up with the group before they were too far away.

"These motherfuckers just won't quit!" L.J. growled. He'd already killed ten of them.

"We're almost there," Peyton promised.

Terri shook her head and stayed close to L.J. She trembled with the gun and hadn't fired it once, unsure of herself.

Jill became hopeful once she saw the police station's main entrance. "Thank god," she muttered before shooting another undead. But those hopes were dashed because a new wave of undead came upon them from ahead.

Alice reached behind and retrieved the street riot shotgun. She readied it as she followed alongside the mechanic.

Claire glanced at the older woman and curiously noted the grin and excitement from Alice. "You're enjoying this."

Alice met the mechanic's gaze, the grin slightly slipping away. She shrugged and replied, "It's in the my blood." She sharply halted, raised the shotgun, and fired at the undead about two yards off Claire's left near a beat up mailbox. She returned to Claire's side.

Claire shook her head then focused on Jill at the front. She went slightly wide eye at the new horde of undead police officers. "Shit," she hissed. Like the others, she raced to Jill's side and started firing on the creatures.

"Thanks for the help," Jill chided loudly over the gunfire. She was pressed against the rear of a small police bus, now a perfect shield.

Claire resisted a flush and decided to ignore the remark. From over her right shoulder, she spotted the station's stone entrance. "Can we make a break for it?"

"Worth a try," Jill agreed. She was about to say more until Alice came to her other side.

"See if you can get up there to clear the entrance," Alice suggested. "I'll keep you covered."

Jill decided not to question how and instead nodded. Something between them clicked into place like old times.

"Give me a second," Alice advised. She already had her game plan and broke away from the group. She disappeared around the front of the bus, a boom followed a second later. Somehow she'd jumped onto the roof of the bus, her boots pounding across the top.

Claire peered up at Alice, who was running to the rear of the bus. She'd have to ask later how the Hell Alice got up there so quickly.

Jill heard the first shot from overhead and realized Alice had taken a position on the bus's roof. It was a perfect view of the area and would provide Jill with the cover she needed to get to the station's front doors. Taking the opportunity, Jill dart off while loading a new magazine into her Smith & Wesson. The booming in her ears became louder as she approached the stone steps to the station.

Claire, Peyton, and L.J. helped Alice take out any undead that neared the detective. But their attempt wasn't enough compared to the amount of undead coming after Jill. Peyton desperately glanced at Jill, who was fighting a few undead at the entrance of the station that'd come outside. He hollered for her to get away. It was useless.

Alice cursed and nearly tossed the riot shot gun, opting for the handguns. A motion from one of the windows on the second floor of the station caught her eye. Much to her surprise a dark haired man was poking his head out. Her eyes widened when he threw a grenade into the horde.

"Take cover!" Alice yelled at the group. She made a mad run down the bus roof, afraid of the explosion's pending damage.

Claire had barely caught a glimpse of the grenade before it disappeared in the darkness. She shoved the other three away from the area, yelling at them to go.

Alice made it to the end of the roof. The explosion tore through the area and nipped at Alice's heels just as she jumped off the bus. Losing control, Alice toppled and crashed into a police's vehicles front window. Glass shattered around her and the front seats caught her despite the open laptop's lid had cut across her back. Alice groaned heavily and laid there for a moment. Whoever that guy was up in the window, she was planned to shoot him soon. But Claire's yells for her made Alice painfully get up.

"Fucker," she muttered a few times while climbing out of the car.

Claire approached the side of the car and helped Alice get off the hood. "Are you alright?"

"Never better," Alice blandly replied. She had a displeased look and allowed Claire to look over her. Most likely there were cuts and bruises on her face.

However, Claire didn't seem to find much damage and the cuts were already healing up. She lowered her hands from Alice's face. "Who the Hell was that?"

Alice cracked her neck and felt everything realign. "Umbrella soldier." She'd just made out the distinct logo stitched into his bullet proof vest. "Come on." She wanted his head now.

The mechanic had a surprised look, not expecting an Umbrella solider to help them. But before she followed, she scooped the riot shot gun off the ground and hastened after Alice.

L.J. was still knelt alongside the bus, ears covered. He didn't realize that the explosion was over.

"Get up," Peyton ordered. He gently kicked L.J. on the side.

L.J. lowered his hands, which still had the golden Desert Eagles. "That fucker is crazy!" He popped up beside Terri and noted Alice and Claire with them.

"Let's go," Alice snapped. She went past them but felt Claire next to her. The riot shot gun was held out to her, and Alice accepted it. She offered a smile to Claire then started reloading the gun with the last few shots she had stowed in the leather jacket pocket. A glance off to the left revealed the mess that'd been created by the grenade. It'd certainly made quick work of the horde.

Alice vaulted up the steps and found Jill just inside the entrance. She scanned for the steps to go up until two men strolled into the lobby from a side door. She recognized the dark haired man instantly and launched for him. Hollers erupted in the lobby, but Alice was too focused on her prey. She slammed the Umbrella solider against the nearest wall then lifted him up about three feet high.

L.J. had just entered the station and gawked at Alice's strength.

Tightening her grip around his throat, Alice curiously studied the soldier and demanded, "Who the Hell are you?" From the corner of her eye, she saw the second soldier coming at her. She had the shotgun in her left hand and swung it at his chest, nailing him hard.

The second soldier flipped through the air, his last name briefly visible on the back of his vest. Once he hit the ground face first, everybody saw his name was Ginovaef. His whimper was softened by the stone floor.

Alice turned her dark smile on the soldier in her right hand. "Let's try this again."

"We were just trying t-t-to help," he gasped.

"And blow us to pieces," Alice snarled.

"You ha-a-ad time," he argued. He wrapped his hand around Alice's wrist. "I can't br-r-reatheee," he rasped in desperation.

"Come on, Alice," Jill demanded. "Give him a chance." She noted that Terri went over to Ginovaef and checked on him.

Alice sighed and decided to do so. Opening her hand, she watched him collapse to the floor and felt satisfied she'd returned the earlier favor to him.

The soldier gasped for air and clutched his burning neck. He coughed several times, bent forward.

Terri was knelt beside Ginovaef, who had rolled onto his butt.

"We thought you may need a hand," Ginovaef explained to the group. He peered up darkly at Alice but was now suffering from a nasty headache.

"You work for Umbrella," Terri reminded him.

Ginovaef sighed and shook his head, showing the slight red hue to his short hair. "Use to." He looked from his partner to the rest of the group. "Until they left us for dead in this place." He revealed a small grin and added, "Now we consider ourselves... freelance." His accent became thicker towards the end of his speech.

Alice took a step back and gave the soldier at her feet more room to get up. She didn't offer him any help.

Ginovaef stood up with Terri's support. He looked at Jill Valentine and the others around her. "I'm Sergeant Nicholai Ginovaef and..." He indicated his partner. "Lieutenant Carlos Oliveira."

"At your service," Carlos Oliveira weakly joked.

Alice flashed a cynical smile at Carlos. Just the Umbrella logos on their uniforms made Alice's skin crawl.

"Well," Jill prompted, "Let's see if we can all play nicely." She felt Alice's eyes on her. Part of her considered why Alice was being so hostile especially since Alice had worked for Umbrella too. There were things that Jill didn't know since she and Alice hadn't spoken in several weeks.

"Copter is this way," Peyton informed the group.

"It'd be a good idea to go," L.J. suggested. He pointed his gun at the front door. "We're about to have company again."

"Damn," Jill muttered once she spotted the undead coming up the steps. "Come on." She blew past everybody and started into the station. "Peyton, give me your keys!"

Peyton flinched a few time as he dug out the keys. But he tossed them ahead to Alice.

In midair, Alice snatched the keys then passed them over to Jill. She wondered why Jill was even bothering to unlock the door when Alice could knock it down. With a shake of her head, Alice realized her own mistake at displaying her new-found strength to the others. There were changes in her body that she didn't even understand and perhaps didn't wish to know.

Jill unlocked the heavy metal door then shoved it open, half expecting undead on the other side. Instead it was quiet in the large office that had several desks for officers to use during work. "Come on," she ordered everybody, who began filing in one by one.

Alice stepped aside and allowed the group to go past. She held Claire's eyes and saw the worry there. She gave the mechanic a thin smile until Claire hurried past her and entered the office. But slowly Alice's focus drew to the sealed glass doors at the entrance. Something outside the stations was causing Alice's senses to spike up. There was something that excited her blood more than the undead. But a strong hand on her shoulder made Alice look at Jill.

"What happened to you?" Jill waited for a response and realized she wasn't going to get an answer. "Alice..." She squeezed the stiff shoulder under her fingers. "I fuckin' lost Leon over Umbrella's bullshit. Now you..."

"I'm still here," Alice murmured. The bang at the glass doors pulled her attention back to the entrance. "Just maybe not all of me."

Jill sighed and decided not to press further, for now because it wasn't the right time to do it. She released Alice then mentally returned to her leadership role. "Let's go before we lose the others." She started into the station.

Alice remained another second and tried understanding what her body was telling her. But it was too hard for her to translate things so she let it go. She spun on her foot and followed after the detective. "Was your suspension over?" she asked after taking Jill's side. They were jogging through the station towards the back where the stairwell was located.

"I had another two weeks," Jill admitted.

"How'd it go with the shrink?" Alice pressed.

Jill darkly glanced at Alice. "I was put on a month suspension after Arklay, remember?"

Alice flinched but also reminded, "In hopes you'd be fit for duty again." Guilt about what happened to Jill in the Arklay Mountains washed over Alice. And later Jill would drill Alice on recent events in the Hive since obviously their plans had failed.

"What happened to Matt and Lisa?" Jill caught the slight cringe from Alice.

"Dead," Alice softly confessed.

Jill paused beside the closed door for the stairwell. "Alice, what happened down there?"

Alice studied Jill's distraught features for a moment before finally answering, "Nothing we planned on." She slammed her shoulder into the door then started up the steps.

Jill rushed behind and stayed a few steps below Alice as they hiked up to the roof level. "I fucking... hate Umbrella," she muttered, breathlessly.

Alice silently seconded the detective's words. She didn't reply though and followed the others' scent that wound up the stairs to the roof. Most likely Peyton Wells had led them to the helicopter. So far she didn't detect any undead in their midst. Once she tossed open the access door for the roof, the soft breeze tossed Alice's sunny blond hair around. She brushed it out of her face and stepped out of the way for Jill.

"I need a goddamn minute!" Claire yelled at a few of them. She was seated on the pilot's side and tried checking over the cockpit. But the others were distracting her until Carlos came to her aid.

"Give her some room." Carlos corralled the group away from Claire. However, he didn't make any attempt to halt Alice when she approached the pilot's open door.

Claire ran her fingers through long red strands and blew out a low breath.

"Can you fly it?" Alice gently asked.

Claire was quiet for a second then nodded and looked at Alice. "I can fly it." She then peered over her right shoulder at the small cargo bay. "But the problem is I can't take everybody." She revealed her upset features.

Alice looked over the mechanic's shoulder and studied the bay. She deduced that three could ride in the seats in the back and then one more in the co-pilot seat. "Only four can go with you," she murmured. She nodded once and softly decided, "Time to draw straws." As Alice moved away from the pilot's side, a yell made her spin around quicker with the riot shotgun ready.

"Peyton!" Jill yelled at him.

Nicholai tore his arm away from Peyton and kicked him hard. Blood was seeping all over, and Nicholai jerked his head up in time to see Peyton's red teeth coming at him. But a sharp pop followed and Peyton stumbled back several steps then toppled to the ground. Nicholai sighed in relief and looked over his left from where the bullet came from earlier.

Jill Valentine stood like a statue, gun still aligned on the earlier spot that her friend occupied before she shot him. The smoke disappeared from the barrel of her handgun, and she slowly lowered it. She couldn't remove her gaze off Peyton, another friend she had to shoot since all this began in the Arklay Mountains. Was an officer fit for duty if he or she could easily kill another officer?

Alice lowered the shotgun and approached the detective. "Jill, we have to go." She pushed Jill's outstretch arm down. She found hesitant brown eyes on her.

"You... were right," Jill eerily muttered.

Alice clenched her jaw and sadly replied, "I know... I'm sorry." She looked over at the group and noted that Carlos was helping Nicholai deal with the bleeding wound. A smile nearly came over her because of their fruitless attempts to save Nicholai. In reality, Peyton's turning was a blessing in disguise because it just made everything simpler.

Jill gazed over at the mechanic in the helicopter. She could tell by Claire's motions that the copter's rotors were about to start spinning shortly.

"You need to get them out of here," Alice ordered the detective.

Jill refocused on Alice and shook her head. "No... n-n-no. You didn't come this far to-"

"I'll be fine," Alice interjected. "I know another way out of the city."

Jill still shook her head and hissed, "They're going to nuke this fucking city, Alice if they can't get it under control." She hoped she wasn't overheard by the others.

Alice swallowed hard but nodded. Somehow she wasn't surprised by the news that Jill most likely knew from being at the police station earlier today. It was the most logical tactic for Umbrella to do in an attempt to control the rapidly spreading virus. She'd even do the same if she was in Major Cain's boots.

Jill could tell that she was losing the fight with Alice. She went another route and hotly argued, "You think your... mechanic over there is going to let you do this?"

Alice leaned in closer to Jill and whispered, "A lot of people are going to die tonight, Jill... don't let her add herself to the list."

Jill wanted to argue that Alice's life was just as important. To tell Alice that despite their past that they were always friends and that meant something to Jill. But her chance was stolen by the helicopter's engine roaring to life and the overhead blades cutting through the air.

"Get them out of here," Alice ordered the detective. She pushed Jill towards the group in hopes that would get Jill started on her duty as an officer, and it seemed to help.

Jill moved towards the others, ignoring Peyton's dead body. She began barking orders at them to load into the helicopter's bay. She was thankful that Carlos pulled open the sliding door and helped Terri get in first.

Alice had joined the group, but she went over to Claire's still open door. "Get them out of here safely," she hollered over the noise.

Claire glanced at the people loading into the helicopter then narrowed her eyes at Alice. It now hit her what might be going on. "You're not coming?" Alice's headshake made her heart sink. "Alice-"

"I'll see you outside the city," Alice promised. But the sharp alert from her blood made Alice turn around, and she stared oddly at the closed roof access door.

Jill slammed the door shut on the helicopter then approached Alice.

"You need to get out of here," Alice stated. She faced  both women and saw their distraught about the situation.

"Alice," Claire started

"Now!" Alice yelled, more at Claire.

Jill didn't argue this time and instead shut the pilot's door despite Claire's protest. "Be careful, Alice." She only received a nod so she hastened around the front of the helicopter and loaded into the copilot's seat where a headset waited for her.

Alice moved away from the helicopter. But from the corner of her eye, she saw Nicholai a few yards away from her on the roof. She felt sorry for him. At least he seemed to accept his fate, unlike Peyton.

The helicopter rolled on its landing skids a few times before it started lifting up. The engine roared louder as the power was increased by the pilot. Quickly the copter started rising up into the air from the helipad. All the navigation lights flashed their distinct colors.

Alice continued backing up until a boom from behind made her spin around with the riot shotgun raised up. She hesitated though, just like Nicholai.

"What the Hell is that?" Claire hotly demanded over the intercom, microphone in front of her lips.

Jill leaned forward and went wide eye. "Oh... my fucking god."

Nicholai stared in awe at the seven foot tall creature that seemed to have a bad run-in with a surgeon's scalpel.

"Nemesis," Alice whispered. Flashes from days ago hit Alice and made her gasp once she realized what she was up against.

"Let's go!" Jill snapped at Claire over the intercom.

In the cargo bay, L.J. got out of his seat and approached the small window in the door. His hat tilted back when he got too close to the window. "Those motherfuckers are crazy!" L.J. realized that Alice and Nicholai planned to fight against the monster on the roof. But his heart leapt into his throat when the creature lifted up one of his weapons. "Look at that big motherfucker, got a rocket launcher!"

Nemesis adjusted the rocket launcher's sight on the floating helicopter. His finger drew against the trigger.

"Oh shit!" Jill screamed.

Claire gritted her teeth and yelled out, "Hold on!" She slammed the throttle and jerked the control stick to the right. The sudden force of gravity made her head spin, but she fought against it and stayed in control of the helicopter.

"Noooo!" Alice yelled after Nemesis pulled the trigger. She was at a full sprint, empty cartridges littering her wake, and lead shot raining on Nemesis. But it was just too late to stop the rocket that whizzed past her. Alice gave a fierce cry as images of the helicopter exploding bombarded her. She foresaw Claire's death and there was nothing she could do about it. Nothing.

 

**To be continued.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Chapter 5**

Hot light plumed loudly followed by a rush of extreme heat once the rocket collided with its final end. A rhythmic pounding tailed behind the explosion then the scream of chopper blades that nearly collided with the adjacent building's glass. A fireball roared past the front of the helicopter that flew on its side, hanging by its rotors in midair.

Inside the cockpit, Jill Valentine was confessing every sin she'd ever done against mankind, along with highlights of cuss words. Her hands were tangled in handles above her head and barely kept her in the cockpit. A stolen glance at the pilot renewed her faith in God.

The pilot, Claire Redfield, was in her glory as she demonstrated her airmanship. Both hands were wrapped securely around the stick, and she was a part of the helicopter. She forced the helicopter to become aerobatic, and together they fought the impossible g-forces that compressed against them. Claire waited for the opening then suddenly slammed the throttle in, and her body molded into the chair. Sharply the helicopter shot forward after the fireball vanished past the nose. The helicopter still hung on its side between two skyscrapers.

Once free of the tight airspace between the buildings, Claire rolled the helicopter onto its belly again and rapidly climbed up into the nightsky. They were all safe, bruised but safe. Not able to help herself further, Claire turned the helicopter to the left and spied Alice on the rooftop below them. She clenched her teeth at the ensuing battle.

"Are there guns on this goddamn thing?" Claire hollered at Jill.

The detective gasped yet again after discovering her heart still worked somehow. She considered Claire's question then breathlessly answered, "This is an evac helicopter." Seconds later she realized what Claire wanted to do so she ordered, "We have to get out of the city... before it's nuked."

"We can still help Alice." Claire continued circling the rooftop. Her eyes flickered between the battle below and the helicopter's instruments.

"Do you want to get these people killed?" Jill snapped. She hadn't gone this far to let civilians die. And she had promised Alice to get Claire out too. After a moment, she wasn't sure if she'd talked some sense into Claire or not. Jill was dangerously close to grabbing the control stick until the helicopter banked to the right.

Claire sent a silent promise to Alice. She would come back for her, after she got the others to safety beyond the city.

Jill visibly relaxed in the copilot's seat after the helicopter started out of the city. She glanced at the overhead compass, which indicated they were going due north. Off in the distance, the moon glowed on the treetops like a silver ocean. Jill tore her attention off nature's beauty and looked over at Claire.

"Where are you going to land this thing?" the detective inquired over the headset's microphone.

Claire smirked and glanced once at the detective. "Right on Route 23."

Jill blew out a breath but decided it was good as any spot. It would be behind Umbrella's lines and that was most important to her. Once her boots were on the pavement, she planned to call one of her friends and get the passengers in the helicopter hidden away from Umbrella. She didn't doubt that Umbrella would want to quarantine survivors, or worse.

"There's a good spot," Claire remarked and pointed at it. "Just after that billboard for Umbrella."

A low huff came from Jill, but she agreed that it was a good, clear landing spot.

"Here we go." Claire maneuvered the helicopter overtop of the landing spot. Slowly, she drew back on the throttle and allowed the helicopter to descend at a controlled rate. Once she was fifteen feet over the ground, Claire let it gently sink the rest of the way until the landing skids settled onto the grass next to the billboard.

Detective Valentine was already undoing the seat harness.

"Get everybody out while I shut 'er down," Claire loudly suggested. She caught Jill's nod before Jill was gone from the cockpit. Within twenty seconds the buzzer for the side door alerted Claire that the others were departing the aircraft. Claire unhooked herself from the chair and left the helicopter running in a parked position.

Nervously, Claire edged out of the cockpit but stayed somewhat concealed from the others in the bay. She carefully watched everybody exit the aircraft from the side door, the last being Jill Valentine. Hastily Claire rushed into the pilot's seat then hit the throttle, which forced the helicopter to jump up into the air.

L.J. stumbled away a few steps while twisting his head upwards. "Holy fuck!" He shielded his face from debris. "What the Hell is she doing?"

Jill repeated half the cuss words from earlier. She should have known that foolish mechanic would go back after Alice Abernathy. "Damn her," Jill hissed and glowered at the retreating helicopter.

"Is she going back?" Terri Morales asked the detective.

It dawned on L.J. too, and he shook his head. "She fuckin' crazy."

Carlos placed his hands on his hips. "She's got some guts."

"Try some balls, yo," L.J. corrected the former Umbrella solider.

Jill still shook her head but right now she could do nothing for Claire or Alice. Instead she could take care of the others with her. She retrieved her cell phone and was amazed that it had any bars out on quiet Route 23. Finding the name she needed, she called her friend.

Off in the distance, a helicopter's lights dissolved into the darkness of Raccoon City. In the aircraft's pilot seat, Claire Redfield was navigating through the climbing skyscrapers that reached into the sky like fingers. She needed to get to center city where she'd left Alice Abernathy on a rooftop, desperately fighting a monster. From so many miles away, Claire spotted a rooftop that lit up from a small explosion. She growled and nearly hit the helicopter's controls despite it would do nothing to make it go faster. Nothing.

The explosion rippled through the air, and the heat washed over Alice despite she'd jumped and rolled out of the way. She flung her head up while her left hand shot out and snared the dead Umbrella solider. Sergeant Nicholai Ginovaef's blade would come in handy now that Alice had a plan in mind. She gritted her teeth and popped onto her boots

Alice glared at the monster, Nemesis, who was just as strong as her. Alice knew Nemesis had suffered under Umbrella's needle, like her. But somehow she'd adapted to the virus much better than him. Now it was Alice's chance to prove just how well.

At her top running speed, Alice blurred across the rooftop and came right at Nemesis. She watched his hands hurry for the Gatling gun again after dropping the rocket launcher. His finger molded against the trigger and prompted Alice into a high jump after two more wide steps. She soared through the air while bullets swept around her, missing by centimeters. Her fierce cry overtook the Gatling gun's roar.

Nemesis lost track of his enemy after she rolled over his head. Suddenly the Gatling gun jammed and the last shell fell to the ground. He roared in protest and started turning with his left arm stretched out, prepared to strike Alice. Sharply he halted from the cold steel that sliced through his skull and pierced his brain. His roar faded out, and he remained motionless.

Alice gritted her teeth and attempted pushing the blade deeper into Nemesis's head. She stilled though when blue eyes locked with hers. Dark memories from Umbrella's Hive hit her hard and made her gasp in pain. "Lisa," she breathed out, in horror. Alice read the recognition in Nemesis's eyes.

Alice stumbled away several steps, the bloody knife in her hand.

Nemesis fell to her knees. The Gatling gun slipped from her fingers and loudly boomed against the rooftop's concrete.

"Oh god," Alice whispered in agony. "No." She stared at Nemesis's profile, and the memories of her and Lisa's escape from the Hive rained on her. They'd barely escaped with their lives until Umbrella scientists swept them away from the mansion. Then there were the experiments for days, weeks, or maybe a month. Alice had no idea how long it could have been for her and Lisa.

Alice crumbled to her knees and yelled, "Nooooo!" She dug her nails into the rooftop, which broke apart under her strength and rage. After all she'd done to save and protect Lisa, now Alice had killed her.

Nemesis remained on her knees, breathing raggedly. Slowly her brain started shutting down until a charge rippled through it. Eerily the Umbrella logo flashed in her blue eyes then vanished even faster. Nemesis wanted to rest, but her mutated body was no longer hers. Her left hand stretched out, going for the rocket launcher that had one last round.

Alice gasped again and slammed her fist into the concrete rooftop, which cracked in several directions. With tears on her face, she looked up until she could see Nemesis again. She rasped several times, her emotions still so raw. The rocket launcher's movements made Alice's emotions retreat and a last gasp sparked fear in her throat.

"Lisa," Alice whispered, pleadingly. "Don't do this," she hollered and struggled to her feet. She reached for her guns, but she'd tossed them awhile ago after the bullets ran out.

Nemesis climbed to her feet while turning towards Alice. The rocket launcher lifted up higher and mounted onto Nemesis's shoulder.

Alice knew to strike her enemy. But her mind refused to attack somebody she viewed as a friend. She'd made so many promises that were now broken. What was she worth anyway if not worth more dead than alive. She fisted her hands, the bloody knife nearly breaking under her grip.

Nemesis lined the sight onto Alice Abernathy. Her finger danced on the trigger as she fought not to fire on her friend. But the forced command from her brain was so strong on her body. Her apology and sorrow showed on her twisted features.

Alice gave a yell and demanded Nemesis to kill her until her attention jerked to the left. Her eyes widened in shock at seeing a helicopter screaming across the rooftop.

Nemesis withdrew her trigger finger and twisted in time to take in the rotorcraft blades a few feet from her face. She snarled in reaction and braced for the pain about to assault her. Nemesis cried out when the first blade cut into her chest. Then the rest went black once the explosion hit her.

The impact was loud and hot after the eruption of fire. Alice was thrown across the roof and slammed into the roof's ledge apron that kept her from being rolled off. She shielded her face as the flames ballooned out over the roof. "Claire," Alice uttered in worry. Once the light faded, she got up and stumbled several steps.

"Claire!" Alice called out. She frantically scanned the wreckage and hastened to the crash site. Low coughs caught her ear, and she darted over to the huddled, black leather mass tucked under smoking metal airframe. She tossed aside the metal sheet, ignoring its heat. She was relieved to find Claire Redfield.

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Alice demanded.

Claire groaned and rolled onto her back. She was greeted by Alice's beautiful features. "That did not require any thinking... only skill," she answered and smirked.

Alice shook her head and knelt beside her savior. "It's amazing you have your rotor license." She check over Claire to make sure she was okay. "Can you get up?"

Claire knew they needed to go and escape the city. "I think so." She took Alice's help and was standing in seconds. She brushed off the dirt from her leathers while looking over the wreckage. "I guess I got him."

"Yeah..." Alice frowned and whispered, "She's dead."

Claire cut her eyes to Alice and checked, "She?"

Alice sheathed the knife between her belt and jeans. "Her name was Lisa." She met Claire's confused stare. "We need to go."

Claire didn't ask questions, for now. She instead ran her fingers through her disheveled locks. "Since I crashed our ride..." She looked at Alice again. "How we getting out of here?"

Alice licked her lips and decided on a plan. "Your motorcycle."

"They have the roads blocked off," Claire reminded her friend.

Alice now was smirking and emphasized, "The roads."

Claire slotted her eyes. Whatever Alice had in mind had to be a good plan, or else. Her eyes darted over to the left after movement started on the other side.

Alice also saw it and went for the knife again. She gritted her teeth when Nicholai, now an undead, rose up and started for them. But before Alice could throw the knife, Nicholai went down from one bullet to the head.

Claire kept her arm stretched out, the Beretta 90two handgun still pointed at the threat. She released a low breath then put the gun back in her waistband.

"Nice shot," Alice complimented.

Claire gave a weak smile but made no comment after her first kill. Well it was an undead kill, she concluded.

"Let's go," Alice ordered. She took Claire's hand and hurried them to the roof entrance.

Claire made a grab for the door's moving latch until Alice sharply jerked her backwards. She gave a yelp until her next breath caught in her throat as an undead tumbled through the opening door. "Fuck!" she hollered and stumbled away from the approaching danger.

Alice swung Claire away, let go, and performed a roundhouse kick that sent the undead flying backwards into the others. "Not an exit!" She snared Claire by the wrist and hurried across the roof, hopping and jumping over wreckage.

"Goddamn those things!" Claire seethed. She glanced over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of the undead spilling out of the roof access door. "There has to be another way." Why did she have to destroy the damn helicopter? An inward groan made her shake her head.

Alice came to the edge of the roof and smacked the ledge when she didn't find what she hoped for seconds ago. "Damn," she snarled.

Somehow Claire realized what her friend may have in mind. She hastily scoured across the roof's edge until she found it, their escape. "Alice!" She waved frantically. "There's a fire escape over here." Yet her hopes paled once she realized how many feet below the fire escape's landing was located from their position on the roof.

Alice raced over to the mechanic and peered over the side. "Perfect." She brightened, greatly.

However, Claire wasn't so sure anymore, especially once she realized the undead were closing in on them. "Unless you're Superman's cousin, I don't think we can make that jump down there."

Alice followed her friend's worried stare towards the undead then back down at the landing, which had to be nearly thirty feet down. "Time to find out, I guess." Without warning, she scooped up Claire and jumped onto the ledge.

"Alice!" Claire desperately pleaded. She gripped Alice's shoulders, the hot skin burning Claire's palms. "Are you insane!?"

Alice decided to answer by taking a simple step off the ledge. She ears rang with curse words from Claire's nearby mouth. She sent a silent prayer that her body could really handle this. She mentally braced herself just before her boots connected loudly against the fire escape's metal grading. The harsh vibration rattled up Alice's legs and quickly faded once she bent her knees.

Claire gasped for air after everything went silent. Once the low groans caught her ears, she dropped her head back until she could see the undead gathering at the roof's ledge. "Suckers," she muttered and slid out of Alice's arms.

"Let's ggg..." Alice went quiet and gripped the rail after a soft but important sound caught her ear.

Claire had gone a few steps towards the steps but looked back at her friend. "What was that?" She visually searched for what she heard too. "Oh god," she whispered. "Please no."

Alice grew wide eye and hollered, "Grab the damn railing!" She and Claire lunged for the rail just as the rusty, old bolts whined one last time and gave out from the side of the building.

"Holy fucking shit!" Claire cried out. She clutched harder as her boots lost their footing against the falling fire escape.

The fire escape's bolts popped out one by one and continued peeling off the side of the building. Then it suddenly halted, and Alice's head jerked, harshly. She tightened her grip and inhaled sharply.

Claire was panting and trying to hold on as she dangled in midair alongside Alice. She peered over her shoulder and absolutely regretted it. "Oh my... god," she shakily gasped. "We're going to fuckin' fall, break our legs, and get eaten alive like fuckin' corn on the cob by those ugly, pale mother-"

"Claire," Alice cut off. She was relieved to get a moment of silence to think. But it was short lived because the current bolts groaned in protest, another warning. On pure instinct, Alice launched over towards Claire and hooked Claire's waist.

Claire gave a cry of protest and couldn't hold their combined weight. She screamed louder when her hands slipped from the rail. She shut her eyes during the fall that was oddly so warm. Claire braced for all the upcoming pain, her body clenched in apprehension. Yet, it wasn't as bad as she expected it to be, and the concrete was rather soft too. After a few rolls, she came to a stop on her side. Several deep breaths helped her gain control now that everything seemed semi-okay.

But the heavy groan from behind Claire made her sit up some. She peered around and noted Alice spread eagle on her back.

Alice covered her chest with both hands in hopes it'd somehow calm her heart and rid of the pain in her back. She stared, wide eye, at the fire escape that still hung lopsided off the building. She took deep breaths that helped refill her, little by little.

Claire was about to comment until a boom overhead made her look upwards. She was dumbfounded to see undead stepping off the roof, falling, and hitting the half fallen fire escape. "Um... that's... not good." She realized how serious it was getting as the new weight forced the weak bolts to let go.

Alice sighed dramatically. "I hate those things," she growled. She rolled onto to her side then quickly got onto her feet.

The next falling undead's boom caused the fire escape to come crashing down to the street below. Several cries followed but the fire escape missed the two women that jumped away in time.

Claire stumbled a few steps then spun around, relieved to see Alice safe too. She glared at the fire escape that saved and nearly killed them. "Aren't there safety regulations to inspect those things?" She blew out a breath.

Alice brushed her unruly hair out of the way. "Apparently not at the police station does the regulation apply." She straightened up fuller then turned to Claire. "We need to get to your motorcycle." She was about to say more, except a low, grotesque scent went under her nose. She grabbed her friend's hand. "Right now."

Claire drew near Alice and slightly jumped, closer to Alice. She looked more to the right where an undead had fallen from the roof top. She tilted her head back in time to see several more undead simply stepping off the roof, desperate to eat her and Alice.

"Let's go," Alice softly ordered. Their time was short before Umbrella planned to nuke the city.

Claire nodded then was drawn down the street with Alice. She shook her head, ridding of the images of the undead falling from the roof.

Claire had a good sense of direction. She wrapped around the block until they were able to get around the police line. But a good jerk to her wrist made her halt.

"Undead," Alice warned after they came near the police line.

Claire retrieved the handgun. "I'm so sick of this." She walked past Alice, raised the gun, and fired on the first undead that neared her. She knew her motorcycle was only a few or so yards ahead.

Alice raised an eyebrow then a grin slid across her features. She decided to join in and retrieved the knife from her waistband. Once they were on the bike then they probably wouldn't need as many bullets. She helped Claire clear the trail to the motorcycle.

The mechanic switched the safety on then shoved the gun into the front of her waistband. She dug out the keys from the leather pants and hopped on the bike.

Alice stayed nearby yet had her eyes open for trouble. She visually scanned while turning in a circle. The motorcycle's loud roar was a comforting sound.

"Hop on!" Claire hollered. She kicked the stand out from under the bike and settled it between her legs.

Alice popped onto the motorcycle and put the handgun away. She sat and grabbed Claire, who also sat down. She waited until Claire had the bike turned around then she hollered, "Go to the nearest subway station."

Not about to ask why, Claire simply nodded and turned the throttle. Like her friend, she knew every second mattered to them. From a mental map, she was able to make her way to the subway entrance on Raccoon Street. She braked the bike alongside the sidewalk, prepared to shut it down.

"Just drive down there," Alice loudly ordered.

Claire turned her head sidelong. The surprise was obvious on her face, and she stuttered with her next words. "Y-y-you want me to ride down there?"

"We don't have much time," Alice reminded the mechanic. "Your bike will be faster than walking down the subway tunnel."

Suddenly everything made sense to Claire once Alice explained it better. She blew out a breath and realized a rough ride was in her future. Most likely the motorcycle would be trashed by the end, but better her bike than their lives. She gave a firm nod then did a one eighty and drove onto the sidewalk.

Alice retrieved Claire's handgun and flicked off the safety. She was uneasy about whether or not they'd run into undead down in the subway station. It was in their best interest if Claire could focus on the steering through the confined space. Her left arm tightened across the mechanic's waist just before the Honda VTX teetered over the edge and went loudly down the steps.

Claire worked the brakes on the bumpy ride down the steps. Once level again, the motorcycle's headlight revealed a few hungry faces that waited in the dark. She tensed out of reaction until three sharp pops echoed behind her. Once the undead fell, Claire assessed the pedestrian entrance to the subway ramp.

"Fuck it," the mechanic blew under her breath. She throttled the engine, tires squealed. The Honda motorcycle plowed into the small commuter entrance, which nearly ripped off the bike's front bumper but left it twisted upwards.

Alice hissed when sharp metal caught her right leg. She sighed once the brief pain faded away. Another two undead on the platform caught her eye so she took them out.

Claire jerkily halted the motorcycle in the middle of the platform, her eyes switching from side to side. "Which way?" She wasn't sure what direction would take them away from Raccoon City.

"This way!" Alice pointed to her left. "That tunnel will take us west."

With full trust, Claire nodded and tightened her grip on the throttle. "Hold on!" She wasn't planning on a pretty jump and especially not a great landing. But she carefully revved the engine and gauged the amount of necessary power. Taking a guess, Claire shifted the bike into forward gear and went for it.

Alice snared the mechanic with both arms and prayed her ass didn't fall off. She let out a strong moan after the bike slammed into the track below.

Claire let her breath and waited until the dust cloud settled some. After a deep breath, she twisted the throttle.

Alice groaned and wondered if this was such a good idea. Her teeth were clanking each and every time the motorcycle rolled over another wood railway sleeper. Thank God Umbrella had shut off the city's power or else she and Claire would be in a finer mess. The only other potential obstacle they faced would be a train that was shut down in the middle of the tunnel. However, Alice suspected it was unlikely since the transportation authority probably returned the subway trains to their depot. Or so she surely hoped they did that.

Ahead, Claire noticed another platform just past the turn. She tried recalling how many stations there were in the subway before it went above ground, outside the city. But a rough estimate of six more to go sounded pretty damn good in Claire's mind. It also didn't comfort her so she picked up the speed even though it was harder on the motorcycle and them.

Alice was impressed by the mechanic's persistence to get the Hell away from Raccoon City. It was a rough ride, and if Alice only came out with a headache at the end then it was a great ride too. She counted the fifth platform wiz past them. Her senses started spiking as they neared the last platform that was underground. Distantly yellow light greeted her over Claire's leather shoulder.

Excitement charged Claire once she saw the light beyond the tunnel's mouth. She felt safety and freedom only yards away until finally the cool night's air welcomed her. Overhead, yellow lights lit the track that continued west, north-west from the city. Claire maneuvered her bike off the railway and onto the grass and stones beside it.

"There should be a road not far," Alice loudly informed.

Claire nodded. She was certain too because she often saw it when she took the subway into the city. Then a car's distant headlights going past off to the right caught her eye. Claire carefully drove across the grassy median that separated the railway from the parallel road. Once on the road's shoulder, Claire took a second to breath and get her bearings.

Alice did the same until the far off sound of helicopters tickled her ears. Quickly it became louder and was coming directly towards them.

Claire heard it too. She twisted her head skywards, scanning for the trouble. She flinched when two loud helicopters flew past at top speed. She looked over her shoulder, down the road.

"They're headed towards to the city," Alice realized aloud.

"To nuke it," Claire seconded.

Alice agreed and patted the mechanic's leather hip. "We better move."

The mechanic grumbled at the ruin motorcycle, but she would get over it. She went onto the right side of the road and sped down the quiet road. Claire didn't pay attention to the speed limit since greater distance from Raccoon City only mattered to them. She silently counted the passing seconds and waited for the destruction of the city.

Alice canted her head and peered in the rearview mirror. There was nothing until a bright, white light started in the lower part of the mirror. But then it grew higher and brighter with such intensity. Shortly a roar followed it and heat was chasing it.

Claire spotted explosion in the mirror. She went paralyzed with fear when she heard it next.

Alice felt the mechanic's physical response to the danger. Just as the motorcycle's wheels were taken out by the explosion's strength, Alice firmly hooked Claire's waist. Her superior strength launched them off the tumbling motorcycle, and they went a few feet across the asphalt before they hit the ground. Dirt, heat, and sweat coated their bodies as they rolled into the grass beyond the road's shoulder. Once the heat and noise receded, Alice checked on her friend.

Claire was limp, face scratched up, and her leather jacket mildly shredded from the asphalt. She rested, peacefully in Alice's arms.

Alice pressed her fingertips into Claire's neck and sighed in relief. She gently patted the mechanic's flushed cheek. "Come on, Claire." A few moans encouraged Alice so she continued rousing the mechanic.

Weakly, Claire lifted her head and groaned from the pain. "That's... what I get... for no helmet." She wasn't sure how she was alive other than Alice somehow protecting her.

"Anything broken?" Alice checked. "Can you feel everything?" She'd done her best to use her body as a shield for Claire. But that didn't mean Claire wasn't injured at all.

After an inventory check, Claire moistened her dry lips and nodded. "I'm alright... I can get up." With her friend's help, she was on her feet but still in Alice's arms. For a few seconds, she held Alice's blue gaze and slowly lost herself in it, forgetting about their current problems. Yet a loud boom drew Claire's eyes to the city down in the foothills of the Arklay Mountains. "Oh my god." She was stunned by what was happening to the city. "How can they do this?"

"They're Umbrella," Alice simply answered.

Claire shook her head, several times. It was unbelievable what was happening to the city, which was filled with thousands of people. Yet none of that mattered to Umbrella or even the government.

Alice swallowed then focused on the mechanic. "You have a cell phone?"

Claire jerked out of her thoughts and quickly searched her jacket's inner pocket. She fished out the cell phone and wasn't surprised by the now cracked screen. Hopefully it still worked at least. She unlocked the touchscreen then handed it to Alice.

From memory, Alice dialed a phone number and was relieved that it rang. She was even more thankful when she heard Jill Valentine's voice on the other end. "Jill, it's Alice."

"Where the fuck are you?" Jill started, too harshly. "How the fuck are you still even alive?" Her sighed was loud enough on the phone. "You lucky SOB."

"Yeah... lucky," Alice weakly agreed. She ran her fingers through her hair. "We're on that road that goes through the Arklay Mountains." She couldn't think of the road's name off hand.

"Seriously?" Jill replied in a rush. "That's not far enough!"

"Not far enough?" Alice repeated in worry.

"Umbrella is going to set off another set of nukes with double the tonnage to make damn sure they wipe out the virus," Jill hastily explained. "You need to get the Hell out of there!"

Alice locked eyes with Claire, who was frozen in place after hearing Jill's loud words.

"You don't have much time," Jill further revealed. "Maybe thirty minutes tops... closer to twenty."

Claire suddenly came to life and raced over to the motorcycle. She tried lifting it, but her body was weakened by the accident. She growled and bent forward, breathing hard.

"Get to safety, Jill," Alice advised. "I'll see ya later."

"I damn well better, Abernathy!" Jill snapped. She hung up first.

Alice shoved the cell phone into her pocket then hurried to Claire's aid. Unlike Claire, she was able to pick up the motorcycle with no effort.

Claire didn't ask questions and instead got onto the bike. She hoped the Honda VTX would start up, but it was being difficult the first two times. The third time was a charm and the beat up motorcycle roared back to life.

Alice shook her head, getting the hair out of her eyes. She held tighter to the mechanic when the motorcycle sped down the road. In her head, she was doing the math and wondered if they really had the time to get far enough from city. Silently several curses went through her head, and she made a choice. There was only one good chance they could make it far.

A strong tug on Claire's shoulder made her slow to a stop in the middle of the road. She turned her head sidelong.

"Go to the airport," Alice ordered.

"What?" Claire grew bewildered.

"We'll get further away by air than ground," Alice explained. She knew how the roads in the Arklay Mountains wound every which way.

Claire blew out a breath but didn't contest the new plan. She floored the motorcycle again and recalled that the next junction would take them south to the airport. It took ten minutes, but they made it to the airport, which was empty of any life.

"Tell me the plane is done," Alice hollered over the noise.

Claire nodded and pulled up alongside the plane on the tarmac, next to the mechanic's shop. She hadn't hangared it since she was working alone earlier today. Thankfully the new cylinder's break-in had been performed, and they could take off safely.

Alice was off the bike and already untying the plane. Along the way, she did a visual inspection that everything looked fine. The plane required a thorough check than a visual one, but Alice couldn't waste time. If the plane failed within the next twenty minutes then it wouldn't matter anyway. Quickly she and Claire hopped into the plane and located the keys.

Again, a short version of the checklist was performed then the engine roared to life. Alice prayed that they had enough time to get further from the city. She rushed the plane off the tarmac, down the taxiway, and did two important checks for the engine plus one for the controls.

Claire shook her head and muttered, "This is insane."

Alice reached over and jerked on the harness strap across the mechanic's chest. "Tighten up and hang on." She pushed in the throttle and didn't even bother setting the compass. Instead she flicked on the navigation lights, landing light, and put in ten degrees of flaps for faster takeoff. She shoved the throttle in full and used the pedals to keep the plane centered on the runway.

Slight panic raised in Claire's chest, and she held her breath. But she was the mechanic and trusted her own work that'd been performed on the Cessna 150.

Alice noted the plane reached the rotation speed so she pulled back on the yokes. Just like any other time, the plane hopped off the runway. It was eager to take flight and climb into the nightsky. Once at three hundred feet, the flaps rolled up. Alice then looked past the trees, towards the city, which glowed in flames.

"This wasn't what I had in mind for our next date!" Claire hollered over the engine's noise.

Alice grinned, but she remained focused on turning the plane. She put the city behind them and kept the throttle mostly in so that they were moving at full airspeed. "What did you have in mind?"

Claire ran her fingers through her hair. "Something slightly more romantic!"

Alice gave a hearty laugh and teased, "I thought saving your life was romantic."

Claire flashed a grin at her friend. "Who is saving who?" She gave a smug look and reminded, "I got you out of that damn city."

Alice was amused but didn't reply. She instead straightened out the airplane in level flight. Next, she set the heading indicator according the compass.

For a few minutes, Claire just drummed her fingers on her knees. She felt like she was waiting for water to boil, like Hell. It seemed as if her wait was over when minor turbulence started in the airplane. She gripped the chest harness then looked behind, only to be reminded that the old airplane didn't have rear windows. Several curses popped out.

Alice narrowed her eyes when the turbulence increased, her grip tight on the yokes. Even though she and Claire couldn't see the city being nuked again, they could feel it had begun. A stolen glance at Claire told Alice how scary things had become for them.

Claire had shut her eyes, strangled the chest harness, and prayers were spilling from her lips. She grabbed the door's handle with her left hand when a harsh wake turbulence made the airplane drop down like a rollercoaster.

But that was the gentlest part of the flight as the turbulence increased like a storm. A sudden shockwave of air had rolled across the Arklay Mountains like a tidal wave. It crashed into the small Cessna airplane and put immense strain on the airframe.

Alice gave a cry when she lost control over the airplane. The yolk went limp in her hands, and she realized how right her flight instructor had been years ago. Indeed if the airplane lost its wing then she would have to kiss her ass goodbye. And her airplane just lost its left wing after the turbulence wake tore it off like a weed.

Claire's screams overpowered the engine noise. She'd already tucked forward, in hopes to survive somehow. She nearly puked from the airplane's whirling three sixties through the nightsky.

Every bit of fight was still in Alice. She used the rudder pedals at her feet to at least maneuver the plane somewhere towards the ground. The spins slowed only two hundred feet above the ground, and it gave Alice a chance. She aimed for the treetops, which caught the plane, temporarily.

Alice looked over at the mechanic, who was unconscious and with a red spot on her forehead and blood. She nearly reached for Claire until the Cessna airplane teetered forward then the supporting branch broke. Alice couldn't help her scream as the plane nosedived forty feet to the ground below. For a minute, she remained passed out until the smell of fuel roused her again.

But Claire hadn't stirred since the initial crash in the trees. She was slump in the seat and had blood crawling down her temple.

"Claire?" Alice tried. Her attention was drawn away when the smell of fuel came to her again. She hissed because she knew fuel and dangling electrical wires were not a great combination. She reached for the master switch to shut off the electricity, but it was jammed. "Fuck!" she snapped.

Every second mattered to them. Alice unbuckled then nearly fell out of the plane. She rushed to the other side and tore the door right off. Claire's lap belt was a short setback until Alice ripped it off. She then unhooked the chest harness then extracted Claire from the plane.

A quick scan of the area made Alice realize just how much wilderness was around them. It wasn't a great place to land, but it was perfect for a crash since they survived it, mostly. Alice darted away from the plane with Claire in her arms.

"Alice," Claire weakly muttered. She raised her head and peered up at the older woman. She noted the frantic look on Alice's face. For a second, Claire was confused by everything. Parting her lips, she was about to ask what happened to them. But a boom cut her off, and Claire threw her left arm across Alice's shoulder. Again, she and Alice were airborne.

Alice cried out after she lost her grip on Claire. Straight in front of her was a large tree, which she hit head on. Then immense pain started in the center of her back and made her pass out.

Several yards away, Claire had landed on her side and was unconscious again. Her beaten body had turned into a voodoo doll today. She remained still for over twenty minutes until she came to after her body recovered from the blast. Weakly, Claire got onto her feet and stumbled a few times.

"Alice," Claire emotionally called. A moan made her look to the left, and in the darkness, she made out Alice. She gathered some strength and hurried over to her friend only to stop a few steps away. "Oh my god," she whimpered, her hand over her mouth.

Alice's fought off her eyes rolling up. She dug her nails into the tree in hopes it'd keep her awake. Her boot tips just touched the ground, but Alice didn't know that since her legs were numb.

"N-n-n-no," Claire breathed out. She went closer and stared in horror at what'd happened to Alice.

The airplane's explosion had caused every piece to go flying, not just Alice and Claire. The propeller had also been airborne again and found its mark in Alice's back after its dangerous spin through the air. The prop had perfectly pinned Alice against the tree.

"No!" Claire grabbed the prop and tried pulling it back out. But it only caused further pain to Alice, who screamed. Claire backed off a few steps then spotted the prop's other end exposed on the opposite side of the tree. There was no way to free Alice. "Fuck no!"

Alice leaned her head against the tree. Blood dripped from the corner of her lips. "You have... to go... Claire." Her breathing was shallow.

Claire shook her head, again and again.

Alice fought off the darkness in her head. "Take your cell phone... call... Jill... go." Yet Claire didn't move so she harshly barked, "Take your cell phone!"

Claire was stirred from her lost state. The cell phone could still help them both. She took two wide steps then frantically searched Alice's pockets until she had the smartphone. Somehow the damn phone had powered down and hopefully not from a dead battery. Claire growled and pushed the power button with more force than necessary.

"Claire," Alice whispered. She found worried green eyes on her. "You were... the best date... I ever had." She attempted breathing deeper, but it was more shallow than last time. "Thank you."

Claire looked up from the slowly booting phone. She was lost on words and instead reacted to Alice. She leaned in closer until her lips molded against Alice's in a kiss that tasted of metal, and it reminded Claire of her life as a mechanic.

Alice smiled after the first kiss between them. She hadn't had one sweeter. Weakly, she leaned her head against the tree again. It was obvious the phone hadn't finished booting up so Alice distracted the mechanic by asking about the Mechanic's Creed. "Tell me... the creed."

Claire looked up from the smartphone and questioned, "What?"

"The Mechanic's... Creed. Tell..." Alice shut her eyes. "Please," she murmured. Her fingers were tingling now.

After a headshake, the creed jumped into Claire's mind. She recited, "Upon my honor I swear that I shall hold in sacred trust the rights and privileges conferred upon me as a certified aircraft mechanic." She paused when Alice's head slumped further forward. "Knowing full well that the safety and lives of others are dependent..." Claire faltered once Alice's eyelids slid down. "Dependent upon my skill and judgment," she prematurely ended. "Alice?"

But Alice didn't respond to her name or Claire's touches. Instead she'd drifted off into death where the pain was gone. She couldn't hear Claire's raw screams for her.

"No!" Claire hollered a fifth time. There was nothing to be done for Alice now. Claire tripped backwards a few steps then looked at the cell phone to see it'd finally connected to the cell phone tower and satellites. Hastily she pulled up the last number that Alice had called and broke down when she heard Jill's voice.

"Alice is dead," Claire gasped. She was rasping hard and stared over at Alice's motionless body hanging from the tree trunk. "She's dead!" She frantically shook her head after Jill spoke and asked questions. "I don't know," Claire snapped and looked upwards. "West from the city... in the woods." Tears started down her cheeks. "She's fuckin' dead, Jill." Then the phone shut off after the battery went dead.

Claire looked at the phone and grew even angrier. She threw it as far as possible. "Nooo!" she screamed until her throat hurt. Falling to her knees a few yards in front of Alice, Claire cried even harder and continued repeating, "Alice is dead."

 

**To be continued.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Chapter 1 for disclaimers.
> 
> Started: April 1, 2012  
> Ended: May 19, 2013  
> Series: One Shot

** Mechanic's Creed **

by Red Hope

 

**Epilogue**

"What!" Claire Redfield barked at him. "What the Hell do you mean Carlos and Jill left?"

John Stack, a subordinate to Claire Redfield, held up his hands in defense. He swore there was steam pumping out of Claire's ears. Before joining the rebels, John was forewarned of Claire Redfield's wild temper. But nobody warned him that he'd fall under it when he took the position of second in command. He preferred his previous position.

"Did they tell you where they were going?" Claire questioned, slightly calmer. She inhaled deeply in hopes it'd sooth her temper. Yet her hands remained on her hips, inches from her holstered guns.

John glanced to the side, nervously. He bit his bottom lip then met the fiery gaze locked on him. "Valentine wouldn't tell me."

"And Carlos?"

John shook his head and weakly explained, "Oliveira was stepping on the gas before I could corner him."

Claire shut her eyes and breathed even deeper until it hurt her chest. She let out the air in a puff before slotting her eyes at John Stack. "Keep on the damn radios until you get word from them." She folded her muscular arms that showed beyond the tank top. "Then let me know when they return so I can..."

John cringed but tempted fate and asked, "You can what, ma'am?"

Claire clenched her teeth then snarled, "Skin them alive myself." She stalked off after dropping her arms. She tugged on her ball cap, an old habit that used to help her, but not much lately. On the front of the red cap was Cessna's original logo of a yellow airplane that dated to the 1920s.

John blew out a breath after the leader stomped off. He thought it'd be his head on a pike, but instead it sounded like Valentine and Oliveira would be the only two. Lucky them when they returned to camp.

Claire Redfield stepped onto the cracked sidewalk and passed several other soldiers that'd joined the cause. She gave each of them firm nods before she entered the former police station. She was greeted by firelight from the candles and torches positioned through the building. Deeper in the station, Claire located her next target, who was in charge of security.

"Mikey," Claire snapped when she came around the desk.

Mikey nearly jumped out of his chair, a hand on his pounding heart. "Fuck, Claire... why do you have to do that?"

Claire ignored his curse and instead slammed her fist into the table. "How did Jill and Carlos leave our borders?"

Mikey furrowed his eyebrows then peered up at Claire. He was hard pressed not to look at the computer monitor once he saw the blaze in the green eyes above him. "You... you gave the order."

"I gave the order?" Claire was dumbfounded for a second then refocused on Mikey. "I radioed you that it was okay for them to leave in the middle of the goddamn night?"

"Yes," Mikey sharply replied. He was confused and also irritated. "I radioed you, and you approved it."

Claire went still for a beat. She straightened up and stared, oddly at the monitor that showed different cameras around the border. "That's impossible."

Mikey was bewildered and shook his head. "It was your voice, Claire."

After several heavy breaths, Claire looked at her radio once something occurred to her. After a second, it was apparent the handheld radio was turned down completely low, which was no accident on Claire's part. An hour before Jill and Carlos left the borders, Jill had been talking to Claire, and they'd bumped into each other, seemingly by accident. It was just an attempt on Jill's part to turn down Claire's radio, and a successful attempt at that. From there, Claire theorized that Carlos and Jill used a recording of her voice to give Mikey the approval.

"Damn those two snakes," Claire growled.

Mikey stared wide eye at his leader. But then shook his head and questioned, "What are they doing anyway?"

Claire drummed her fingers on the table a few times. "I don't know... but I'm going to kill them."

"That's if you're lucky, and they make it back." Mikey smirked at Claire's glare. But movement from the monitor's screen made him look at it. "Hey... it looks like the supplies team is back."

Claire looked at the camera that was watching the entrance for the east side. "Good." She started to go until a thought came to her, and she pivoted on the balls of her feet. "Mikey..."

Mikey met his leader's gaze and waited.

"We're going to need to work out a code system or something for these approvals over the radio," Claire decided.

Mikey pierced his lips then nodded.

Claire was satisfied and marched off. She wanted to see what the supply team brought back with them. Within minutes, she met the supply team by the gate where they were being inspected for any trouble. Much to Claire's surprise the supply team didn't just bring back food, clothes, and ammunition but also a survivor.

"I thought everybody was dead or undead in that sector," Claire argued with L.J.

"Not this girl," L.J. replied. "How the Hell she's survived all this time... it's beyond me." He was walking Claire to the rear of the military truck. "We found her in a K-Mart store. She was sleeping on one of those shelving units." Like Claire, he peered into the rear of the canopy covered truck and stared at the thin, sickly looking girl being held by Terri Morales.

Claire leaned in closer to L.J. and softly asked, "She's not infected?"

"Initial test was negative," L.J. murmured.

Terri peered over at Claire Redfield and silently hoped that the leader would allow the young girl to stay with them.

"Alright," Claire softly ordered, "Get her tested and cleaned up." She stared another moment at the bright gold locks spilling over Terri's secure arm around the girl. Moving away, she walked around the truck with L.J. and ordered, "I want a full report by morning." However, she would get an inventory of the goods collected tonight.

"Ya got it, Claire." L.J. mocked saluted her before he hopped back into the truck cab.

Claire crinkled her nose and stepped aside as the truck passed her. It gave her another chance to see the girl inside, still being held by Terri. She made a mental note to check on the kid in an hour or two, while she was waiting for Carlos and Jill's anticipated return.

The night carried on quietly and the small city known as Arcadia didn't have any quarrels with the outside world, undead or alive. But the leader of the Rayne force kept busy with reports about the city, the soldiers, and news about Umbrella. After a few hours, Claire took a break and went to the infirmary where the newcomer was assigned until passed by a doctor. Once in the infirmary, she was directed to the girl's room but first found the doctor on duty.

"Evening, Dr. Green."

Doctor Green peered up from the charts on her clipboard. She warmly smiled at Claire Redfield, who stood on the other side of the desk. "How are you, Claire?" After several nods from Claire, she summarized, "That sounds better than my new patient." She suspected that's why the leader had stopped by.

"How is she doing?" Claire turned on her heels as Doctor Elisa Green came around the hallway desk.

"Sleep deprived, malnutrition, dehydrated," Doctor Green listed. "But... she's clean." She escorted Claire down the hallway while she continued the verbal report. "It's amazing she's alive." She paused a few yards ahead of the patient's room. "She's two steps ahead of being undead."

Claire had a heavy frown, and she pulled on her ball cap's brim. "Will she be alright?"

"Yes. It's a miracle." Doctor Green turned her head sidelong, towards the patient's room. "But her psyche... that's another story." A sad sigh passed her lips. "She's still a mess, Claire. We haven't had much luck communicating with her."

The leader firmly nodded then patted Doctor Green on the shoulder. "Thanks, Elisa." She softly entered the candlelit room and was greeted by a girl curled up on the foot of the bed. "Hi there."

The girl was huddled together, a small ball that could have hidden anywhere. Claire then took in the stench that surrounded the girl. It reminded her of death, slightly warmed over.

After clearing her throat, Claire mentally trained her body to ignore the smell that made her think of undead and took her back to Raccoon City. She carefully approached the girl, who balled tighter, somehow. Claire stopped and frowned deeper then decided on a gentler voice that she hadn't used in some time.

"You remember me from earlier? I saw you in the truck... with Terri." Claire resisted from folding her arms, which was a defensive stance. "I'm friends with Terri." She already knew that Terri had found the girl in the store. "My name is Claire... Claire Redfield." Somehow, she found curious blue eyes peeking up at her through dirty blond strands. "You've heard of me huh?" Claire offered a smile.

Yet the girl still didn't speak and stayed in her protective posture. Her thin fingers moved against her lean arm.

Claire took one step closer and was relieved the girl didn't recoil further. "You're in a safe place now... in Arcadia. There are thousands of Rayne soldiers here. Nothing will happen to you again." She made another, small step and realized how her height might scare the child. So she knelt down and became more eye level. "Can you tell me your name?"

Pale blue eyes vanished for a second then they came back along with ghostly lips protruded beyond the blond hair. "K...K-K-K-Mart," she answered in a scratchy voice.

A hard swallow bought Claire a second. She shook her head and explained, "That's where Terri and L.J. found you." She canted her head and tried, "What's your name?"

Slightly more clearly, the girl repeated, "K-K-Mart."

Claire bowed her head and decided to go with it. "Alright, K-Mart it is." She finally sat down on the floor, finding it more comfortable. "So Doctor Green told me that we need to get you some food and something to drink." She canted her head. "It's been awhile since you had a good meal, huh?" After the girls low nod, Claire seconded it. "If I bring you something, you think you can eat it?" Again another nod was Claire's answer. "Okay. I won't be long." She stood up, slowly so she wouldn't stir the girl. On her way out, she felt blue eyes following her.

Once out in the hallway, Claire went in search of food that would be light on K-Mart's tender stomach. She checked with Doctor Green too before giving it to K-Mart. What had initially shocked Claire was how K-Mart responded to the food. The plate hit the floor, in hundreds of pieces, along with the flatware. However, the food was jammed into K-Mart's mouth like a wild dog from the streets. It took Claire a minute to recover then she cleaned up the mess. She realized just how right Doctor Green was about K-Mart's psyche. There was a lot to be done to heal K-Mart.

After spending over three hours with K-Mart, Claire decided she needed to retire for the night. She was exhausted after she'd spent over an hour convincing the girl that a shower would be best. Thankfully, the room included a bath that had hot water. Claire discovered K-Mart needed help getting clean so she stayed in the bathroom. Despite her damp top afterwards, she found it well worth it once a teenage girl emerged from the dirt, blood, tattered clothes, and stench. The new clothes and combed hair made K-Mart come back to life.

However, Claire wasn't able to make the exit she wanted from the infirmary. Halfway down the hallway, K-Mart had chased down Claire and clung to her. Despite her efforts to promise K-Mart that the infirmary was safe, it just didn't work out. Suddenly the leader of the Rayne forces found herself with a shy, introvert shadow that went home with her.

On their short journey through the small city, Claire noticed how K-Mart was checking out everything. She made a mental note to give K-Mart a tour in the morning when more would be seen than now.

Claire opened the door to her quarters, formerly a motel that'd turned into a makeshift bunker house. She allowed K-Mart in first then she entered next and bolted the door once inside.

K-Mart carefully watched the leader set four deadbolts on the door. She noted how the door was also retrofitted with a heavy steel plate on the inside part. It was deceptively strengthened, just like the window with the steel bars. She turned again, her eyes swept over the enlarged motel room.

"Home sweet home," Claire muttered. She faced the teenager. "You're welcomed to stay in the other room." When her soldiers took over the former town six months ago, she'd claimed two motel rooms as hers. The separating wall was knocked down and gave Claire more space.

K-Mart went into the other room with Claire after the candles were lit. She worriedly studied the quiet space but said nothing.

Inwardly sighing, Claire took leave and prepared to lay down for the night. It was very late, which was normal for her. She checked on K-Mart, who was sitting on the foot of the spare bed in the candlelight. She simply said goodnight then slipped back into her room.

"Mikey, Mikey this is Claire," the leader hailed on the radio. She sat on the side of her bed, in jeans and a teeshirt. Her left hand loosely held a loaded Beretta on her knees.

"Go ahead, Claire."

"I'm going to retire for the night. Give me a call on the private channel when Jill and Carlos show up," Claire ordered.

"You got it," Mikey replied. "Have a good night."

"You too. Claire out." Claire turned the volume lower so that K-Mart wouldn't be bothered by it. She then tuned the radio to a different channel that Mikey would use to hail her once Jill and Carlos returned from their unauthorized escapade. She couldn't wait to get her hands on them.

Laying down, Claire hung her ball cap on the nightstand's drawer knob. She then tucked her handgun under her pillow before blowing out the candles. The only source of light left was a LED nightlight that charged by day from the sunlight in the window.

Claire didn't really sleep at night, at least not since the nuking of Raccoon City. Not since the night Alice died over nine months ago. She laid in bed, decompressing from the day's stresses. Her mind was still playing chess though. Her enemy's king was Umbrella and the pawns were hundreds of undead. And at times, the dwindling government was the queen. However, one day, Claire suspected that the queen would be sacrificed to save the king. It was simply a matter of time before the half-dead government became extinct and pockets of organized humans would be left, like the Rayne forces.

A soft movement sharply roused Claire, who snatched her handgun out from under the pillow. Another quiet sound from under the bed made her hastily roll out with a flashlight magically in her hands. She faced the bed but backed up with the flashlight's beam shining over the bed. Her eyes danced around, searching for trouble. Then soft, golden strands under the bed caught her attention. A relieved sigh came from Claire, and she lowered the gun.

"K-Mart," the leader started, in a cold voice. She grumbled at her harsh tone. "That isn't... the best spot." She turned on the gun's safety then tucked it into her waistband. Claire approached the bed and knelt down. "Come on." She held out her hand but didn't expect K-Mart to go deeper under the bed.

Claire placed her hand on the carpeted floor, unsure how to handle the situation. It was obvious to her that K-Mart was hiding for safety, a learned habit from being alone out there. "It's alright," she insisted. "You're safe here." But sadly the teenager still didn't come out. Claire considered what to do. There wasn't much beyond dragging K-Mart out from under the bed, which made little to no sense.

What did occur to Claire was the fact that K-Mart chose to go under Claire's bed rather than the spare bed in the other room. Most likely the teenager felt safer here than alone in the other room. That gave Claire a small idea so she stood up and mentioned, "I'm going to lay down." She still had on the flashlight until she got into bed. Her gun was hidden again, the flashlight switched off and sitting on the nightstand again, and Claire became comfortable in bed.

"You're welcome to lay in bed next to me for the night," Claire offered to the teenager. She hoped the invite would prompt K-Mart to at least try. Only silence responded to her. She rubbed her brow and wondered what would help the girl get more comfortable with her. It was obvious K-Mart trusted her, but K-Mart just didn't trust her new environment. Perhaps everyday conversation would bring K-Mart back to some of the regular, social norms. Conversation was one thing Claire had forgotten to do, beyond giving orders.

Licking dry lips, Claire attempted to be more human in hopes that it'd open K-Mart up too. She swallowed once then softly told, "I use to be a mechanic... in my previous life." She felt like she was talking to herself, but Claire knew K-Mart was listening to her. "I didn't work on cars." A hesitation came over her as the memories drifted back to her. "I worked on airplanes." Claire shut her eye and continued talking about a life long gone. "I had my pilot's license and could also fly helicopters." Sometimes, she still had dreams at night about flying, but they were so few now. "I started my own airplane mechanic shop at a small airport, just outside of Raccoon City." A quiet movement under the bed made Claire silent for a second. "But I'm originally from the New England area... grew up around boats and helicopters."

K-Mart had crawled over to one side of the bed, her head poking out from under the bed so she could hear well. She was interested in Claire.

"I started flying when I was about your age," Claire mentioned. "I started with helicopters but went to airplanes. They're a little cheaper than rotorcrafts, I guess." She thought about the numerous flights she had with her father, who earned his license in the Air Force. "I also got into motorcycles, especially older bikes." Claire bit her bottom lip when she saw a head pop up on the other side of the bed. She gazed over and smiled at the teenager. "But airplanes were my first love."

K-Mart studied Claire Redfield, her hands clutched the side of the bed and chin on the edge.

"I had an older brother too," Claire mentioned. "His name was Chris." She gazed up at the ceiling so that her staring didn't make K-Mart uncomfortable. "He looked just like my father. I looked like my mother. But I was everything like my father." She sighed and quietly added, "Chris was gentler like our mom."

K-Mart slowly climbed onto the bed and sat there, huddled like normal. But her full attention was on Claire.

"He was a good bother," Claire continued. "He had a beautiful wife... two kids." She could picture her niece and nephew. When she opened her eyes, she made out her niece's features in K-Mart's face. She shut her eyes and tried wiping away her memories.

K-Mart had her chin on her left knee so she could see Claire. She gripped her pant legs tighter, a nervous habit. Her lips slightly parted then she whispered, "I had... an... o-o-older brother too."

Claire held her breath and wondered if she'd made up K-Mart's voice in her head. She believed so until K-Mart spoke again.

"A-a-and an o-o-older s-s-sister," K-Mart nervously added.

Claire slowly opened her eyes, but she didn't look at K-Mart, too worried it'd silence the teenager. She considered K-Mart's slight stutter and suspected it was from not communicating with another human for so long. Most likely, it would fade away over time. She folded her hands over her stomach after she realized K-Mart probably related her to her big sister.

"So you were the middle child," Claire summarized. She sighed and mentioned, "I wanted a younger sister when I was a kid." Slowly her eyelids drifted down. "I just don't think my parents could afford a third child." She grinned and whispered, "Or they were worried a third one would be more like me." She softly chuckled.

K-Mart had a thin smile that only lasted for a second. Memories from home and her family were extremely hard. She tightened her arms around her propped up legs. "I... I w-w-was from Racc-c-coon City... originally."

Claire briefly peered up at the teenager. She wondered exactly what K-Mart went through if she was from Raccoon City. Claire was no fool to what citizens from the city suffered through, and it looked like K-Mart wasn't any exception.

K-Mart shut her eyes after memories resurfaced from her last days in Raccoon City. She remembered the undead, which were once her family. Then there was the stench; the horrid stench of the sewers under Raccoon City. But it was the only way out.

Claire sensed the teenager's distraught and hurt. She softly reminded, "You're safe here, K-Mart." Slowly, she found pale blue eyes on her that glistened with moisture.

"N-n-nowhere is s-s-safe," K-Mart rasped.

Claire flexed her jaw a few times. Emotions stirred in her chest, which hadn't happened in a very long time. She gained control and sincerely swore, "You're safe with me." For a long minute, she held K-Mart's eyes.

Then finally K-Mart broke the contact by moving around and crawled under the covers. She didn't take off her shoes or other clothes. She still remained in a ball and faced in Claire's direction.

Claire tried relaxing again now that K-Mart was in the bed. It was a huge step, for them both. She could see it would take a lot of time to get K-Mart on her own feet. But tonight, Claire thought over how to help K-Mart reclaim her own self safety rather than depend on Claire for it. That goal kept Claire thinking most of the night, and it was a better thought pattern than the battle against Umbrella.

It wasn't until an hour before dawn that Mikey's voice came over the radio. It jarred K-Mart, who shot up in bed. Claire gave an apology but replied to Mikey's hail.

"G'day, mate," Mikey greeted to the leader. "Your two loose cannons are almost at the gates," he reported.

K-Mart curious listened to the man's words and his accent. She looked from the radio to Claire and noted the annoyed features there. K-Mart was glad she wasn't the cause of it either.

"Great," Claire drew out slowly over the channel. "Which gates?"

"North gate," Mikey answered.

"Thanks, Mikey." Claire got out of bed, gun in hand, and radio in the other. "I have to go." She was putting on her boots and was surprised the teenager was waiting on her. She straightened up after getting her boots laced. "You can stay here... or..." She had a slight frown once she realized K-Mart wished to stay at her side. "Come on." She nodded at the front door.

K-Mart stayed close. She noted Claire grabbed a leather motorcycle jacket on the way out. She struggled to keep up with Claire. K-Mart was use to either running or walking silently. She forgot what power walking could be like.

Claire hurried across the camp and made it to the north gate as it was opening up. She slotted her eyes at the shiny, black SUV that pulled in, followed by a second one. "What the Hell is this," she muttered under her breath.

K-Mart inched closer to Claire after she saw the Umbrella logo on the side of the SUV. She glanced up at Claire and considered whether Claire saw it too. From the angry curl of Claire's lips, she guessed so.

Immediately the gate guards had drawn their weapons after the Umbrella vehicles rolled to a stop beyond the gates. The seven guards expected trouble and were confused too since it'd been Jill that'd radioed their arrival. If it was a trap or test then it was a stupid one.

Claire took a step in front of K-Mart, and had her handgun ready. She visibly relaxed when Jill Valentine stepped out of the driver's side. However, her confusion returned as Rayne soldiers exited the SUVs but with Umbrella attire on rather than their normal uniform.

Jill approached Claire Redfield with her hands up, clearly prepared for an argument. "Before you even start-"

"What the fuck is this," Claire hotly cut off. She was scanning Jill up and down. The Umbrella uniform on Jill disgusted her.

Jill lowered her hands. "Carlos and I went on a dangerous mission."

"And you decided to just now include me?" Claire growled. She put her handgun away, too worried she'd use it now.

"It was too dangerous," Jill explained. Her temper was starting to flare up too. "For you," she snapped when Claire nearly blasted her further.

K-Mart listened to the pair's argument until another newcomer's approach commanded her attention. Behind a dark haired, handsome man was another woman about Claire's height, except she had dirty blond hair and wore jeans with a civilian top unlike the others. K-Mart suspected the woman and dark haired man were friends by how closely they walked together. As the new woman came closer, K-Mart had a better look of her soft features, full lips, and those striking blue eyes. K-Mart continued assessing the new woman until she looked right at K-Mart. The next breath of air hitched in K-Mart's throat when the woman's bright blue eyes flickered with a familiar red and white logo. K-Mart blinked twice after she thought she imagined it.

"These are my soldiers and these people trust me with their lives!" Claire blasted at Jill. She was on fire and couldn't curb it even though she should have in public. This wasn't the place, but Claire was so furious that Jill and Carlos went behind her back.

Jill fought to explain herself and Carlos, except Claire's anger cut her down. She and Carlos had kept it a secret so they could protect Claire from the risk. She gritted her teeth and was about to cuss the leader out until Carlos's approach on her left made her look.

Claire followed Jill's attention. Her heart suddenly leapt into her throat. She stared wide eye at the woman beside Carlos. She worked her mouth, but nothing came from her.

K-Mart kept looking between Claire and the woman beside Carlos. She could feel everything had changed now, everything.

Carlos folded his arms and glanced over his shoulder at his companion before he gave a small grin to Jill.

Claire blinked once then shook her head. "What the..." She felt her knees give way, her hand instinctively going out to catch herself on the ground. But Claire gasped when she was caught and her weight supported by a ghost. "Aliiice," she breathed out, shakily.

Alice kept her hands on Claire's hips and held her. She sadly smiled. "Hey you."

Claire inhaled deeply, but it didn't ease her racing heart. She couldn't believe this was real. She found her feet again and realized Alice's hands weren't ghost’s once they were gone from her hips. "What is..." She couldn't get a single coherent thought out. Instead, she had to prove it to herself, and Claire gently lifted Alice's shirttail until the beginnings of a scar peered out from around Alice’s lower abdomen.

Alice took Claire's hand into hers after a second. She found steely eyes that stared at her in pure amazement. Alice could read all the anger and hatred that'd built Claire into a cold leader over the months. She clenched her teeth and tried not squeezing Claire's hand too hard.

Claire breathed out after holding her breath. She accepted it was possible; somehow, that Alice Abernathy was before her. She knew it was true. And without warning, Claire lunged forward and wrapped her arms around Alice. Her body pressed against Alice's made her realize how real it was now.

Alice rocked on her heels, but she returned the fierce hug. She hadn't held somebody so close in a long time. It made her remember everything now after many things had been fuzzy earlier. She breathed in Claire's scent and relived her last moments with Claire before she died. All of it faded away as Alice caught up to the present again.

Slowly, Alice shared the same relief Claire was now feeling because they were together again. This was their chance to change everything.

 

**The End.**

 


End file.
